


Some New Beginning

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: The Harry Potter Sense8 Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advanced Timeline by Ten Years, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Inspired By Sense8, Inspired by Sense8 (TV), M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sensate cluster, Some very slight underage sex (they're 16), black!Hermione, half-indian!Harry, headcanon backgrounds for several canon characters, sensate, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Harry spends the summer before 6th year with the Dursleys, like every other summer: doing chores, avoiding his relatives, and awaiting the coming year at Hogwarts. While he prepares to return to the school, he finds himself suddenly and strangely connected to seven other people across the world...including a Professor he doesn't trust, and his worst enemy. As he navigates these new bonds, his classes and the developing war, it tests old assumptions--and even older friendships. Being a Sensate changes many things Harry thought he knew, but it also might help him survive.**While this story about a group of magickal Sensates, it does not, at any point, involve the Sense8 crew from the Netflix show.***A sensate (Sense8) is a Homo Sensorium, a human with the capability of being connected and linked, mentally and emotionally, to up to 7 others.“Later in life, they're born again as sensates. They can then communicate with one another through sharing or visiting. During sharing, they can access each other's skills and knowledge. Sensates can mentally connect from anywhere across the globe, appearing as if they are physically present.”
Relationships: Cloestra/Declan (mentioned), Cloestra/Evelyn, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione/Viktor (background), Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Luna/Hikaru, Ron/Lavender (background), Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley
Series: The Harry Potter Sense8 Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994641
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. Things Always Change in the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Harry's summer before his 6th Year begins.
> 
> Thank you to deandratb for the sumary of this fic -- she wrote the summary.  
> Thank you, also, to deandratb for editing this fic. She's amazing.
> 
> **For this fic, I am keeping the canon birthdays, rather than everyone born on the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School Timeline:  
> 1 - September 2nd 2001 - June 23rd 2002  
> 2 - September 1st 2002 - June 22nd 2003  
> 3 - September 7th 2003 - June 27th 2004  
> 4 - September 5th 2004 - June 26th 2005  
> 5 - September 4th 2005 - June 25th 2006  
> 6 - September 3rd 2006 - June 24th 2007  
> 7 - September 2nd 2007 - June 22nd 2008

Harry rose from where he’d been kneeling, weeding his Aunt’s summer blooms, and strode over to the garden shed. He was done with chores for the day, aside from making dinner for his relatives, and had to clean off before going inside.

The flowers were extremely important to Petunia, as they were her award-winning summer blooms, and Harry was very careful in tending to them. Behind the garden shed, he unhooked the hose from where it rested against the wall and turned it on.

As he gently rinsed off the plant matter, soil, weeds and sweat, suddenly the world tilted and he was standing in a dimly lit parlour.

The parlour’s walls were covered in books and there was a fireplace at one end. As Harry looked around, the parlour door opened to admit Professor Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry gripped the hose tighter and fought to control his cry of alarm. What was he doing here? How’d he get here? What was going on?

Professor Snape turned his head slightly and his eyes captured Harry’s. Although the Professor showed no outward signs that he’d seen or heard Harry, Harry knew, in that instant, that not only could Professor Snape see and hear him, but that he was safe here. He was safe with Professor Snape, no matter what this looked like or was.

“Narcissa, Bellatrix, please have a seat,” Professor Snape said quietly as he gestured to the only two seating positions in the room.

Narcissa sat, but Bellatrix continued to wander the room. As she started touching things, Professor Snape stepped forward and grabbed her arms.

“One mustn’t touch what isn’t ours, Bellatrix,” Professor Snape said in a dangerous tone.

Bellatrix inclined her head and then pulled herself from the Professor’s grip and stood behind her sister.

“Get on with it, Cissy,” Bellatrix said unkindly.

Harry looked on, wordless and scared. It appeared as though the sisters couldn’t see or hear him, but what would happen if they could?

Professor Snape spared him another glance and, immediately, Harry felt a kind of calm come over him. He relaxed a little, against the bookcase behind him.

“Severus, Severus...I’ve come for your help. Or rather, for you to help...to help Draco.” 

Narcissa’s voice pulled Harry from his thoughts and fears as he focused on what was happening in front of him.

Professor Snape made no comment, nor any movement. He didn’t indicate that he’d even heard her.

“The Dark Lord has forbade me to speak of it,” Narcissa continued.

Professor Snape held up a hand. “If the Dark Lord wishes you not to speak of it, perhaps you shouldn’t speak of it, Narcissa.”

“Severus...he’s….he’ll need help. He’ll need help, Severus,” Narcissa said.

“As it happens,” Professor Snape replied, “I do know about your...situation. I know what the Dark Lord has tasked your son with.”

“The Dark Lord told you!?” Bellatrix exclaimed.

Professor Snape gave a dry, humourless laugh. “Your sister doubts me,” he directed his comment to Narcissa.

“I don’t doubt you, Severus. Please,” Narcissa responded.

“You should be honoured, Cissy. Draco should be honoured,” Bellatrix argued as she began, again, to walk around the room.

“He’s just a boy,” came Narcissa’s quiet, pleading voice.

“I cannot change the Dark Lord’s mind, Narcissa. But, I am very aware of what he has tasked Draco with. As such, I can...if Draco were to let me...I can help him,” Professor Snape said and then he kneeled in front of Narcissa and gripped her hands.

“I can help him, Narcissa. With this task, and with his choice.”

“It’s just words,” Bellatrix spat. She looked down at her sister. “He’ll give it his best efforts, but when it matters most...he’ll just slither back into his hole. It’s just words, now.”

Narcissa looked down at their clasped hands. 

“Upon my magick, I will help him, Cissa,” Professor Snape said softly -- almost too quietly for Harry to hear.

Narcissa’s eyes filled and, as Professor Snape stepped back, a pink, misty light evaporated into the air where their hands had been.

“It isn’t just words, Bella,” Narcissa said and then she stood. “It is far more than just words.”

Bellatrix’s lips peeled back into an ugly smile. “Make the Unbreakable Vow,” she demanded.

Narcissa shook her head and grabbed Bellatrix’s wrist. As she practically dragged her sister to the parlour door, she said, “That isn’t necessary. He’ll help Draco, Bella. He’ll help or lose his magick.”

She looked back at Professor Snape for a moment before she pushed her sister out the door and into the hall. “Thank you. I won’t forget it.”

The Professor waited until the door closed before he brandished his wand and performed a few silent spells and then he turned to face Harry.

Just above a whisper he said, “Mr. Potter. What are you doing here and how did you get here?”

Harry relaxed his grip on the hose a little and then shook his head. “Honestly, Professor, I have no idea what I’m doing here or how I got here. I was just taking care of my Aunt’s plants and then...suddenly, I was here.”

“Whatever you heard, here, it is not always what it seems. Do you understand?” Professor Snape asked.

Harry nodded, but inside he was screaming -- he was absolutely terrified that he was about to be handed over to Lord Voldemort, regardless of the sense of safety he kept feeling from Professor Snape.

“You are not to repeat a single thing you heard tonight to anyone. Do I make myself clear?” Professor Snape asked.

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied, but he had every intention of telling Ron and Hermione the moment he saw them.

“As to how you came to be here...let us figure it out when we are both back at Hogwarts,” Professor Snape said.

Before Harry could reply, he felt a sort of tugging sensation in his head and then he was back in his Aunt’s garden, water from the hose pooling at his feet. He rushed to turn the hose off and then headed to the kitchen door.

He left his shoes outside and went upstairs to shower and change. Ever since fifth year, he’d finally had the resources and the care of his god-parent, to get a new wardrobe that fit. Since then, he’d made sure to keep two sets of clothes - one regular and one for chores and gardening.

Once he was showered and changed, he went back down to the kitchen. He had dinner to prepare and however odd the afternoon had been, and whatever he’d learned, he couldn’t afford to get sidetracked from his usual chores, meal-prep and anything else that was on Petunia’s many lists. The punishment for forgetting was bad, and Harry had no desire to go hungry tonight.

**

The next night, Harry let Hedwig out to fly free -- safely to the Castle, as per Dumbledore’s previous instructions. Then, he packed up everything he’d need to leave for the rest of the summer and went to bed.

He slept poorly, much too anxious to actually sleep. When he woke, he made breakfast for the Dursleys and then gathered his things. He’d had strict instructions from the Headmaster on where to go and how they were to meet.

Harry joined Mrs. Figg and her cats upon her living room sofa. She served him a cup of tea and some nice scones while he waited. 

The Headmaster arrived through the Floo and immediately, they Apparated away, to an undisclosed location.

“Harry, you might be wondering why I’ve brought you along to this little village, almost in the middle of nowhere,” the Headmaster said gently.

Harry nodded. “Of course sir, but I had hoped you might tell me, given time.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “I am in need of a particular professor, and I have it on good authority that he’s staying here. I hoped that I might convince him to join us for the school year, and I suspect it might go over better with you to accompany me and to help convince him.”

Harry nodded again, and didn’t voice his confusion. How on Merlin’s earth could he help Dumbledore convince someone to come teach?

“You see, Professor Slughorn likes to be near and dear to famous people or to people he finds useful, or rich, or that might influence others. It’s not an uncommon personality quirk, mind you, and….as it stands, I do happen to know one quite famous young man that Horace will want, very much, to get to know,” came the unasked for explanation.

“I see, sir. He’ll want to get to know the Boy Who Lived,” said Harry.

“Quite right. I need him to teach this year, Harry. It’s very important. So, if you would be so kind as to help me to convince him?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and then shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll try, sir.”

“Good, good. Now, let us go in. Keep behind me, until I say it’s safe, would you?” And then Dumbledore opened the door of the large, rather refined-looking home and they entered.

***

Later that evening, Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Weasleys’ -- much to his surprise, considering he’d thought they’d be going to the new Order Headquarters.

The Burrow wasn’t the same as it had been in years before. It no longer looked as though extra rooms had been added to the top and sides; instead it looked like a fairly normal, five-story, house. Although the changes startled Harry, he was comforted by the ramshackle shed, the chicken coop, the haphazard fencing surrounding the rambling back garden, and the well-tended front garden with its beds of flowers. There was even a goat, chewing happily on the grass out front.

“Dumbledore came by at the beginning of the summer,” Ron explained. “The magick involved was unreal. Changed it all around, and bam! New house, regular-looking house.”

Harry nodded. “It looks great. I liked it the other way, though.”

Ron smiled. “C’mon, I’ll take you to your room. Hermione’ll be here tomorrow.”

“My room?” Harry squeaked.

Ron grinned at him and cuffed him lightly on the arm. “Mum wanted you to have your own, for when you’re allowed to stay….but also, I guess for when we graduate. She wanted you to have somewhere to go.”

Ron led Harry into the house, through the ground-floor (kitchen, living room, dining room, powder room) and up the stairs to the third floor.

“Here’s you. ‘Mione’ll be down the hall, and when Charlie comes to stay sometimes he’ll be across from you. You and he will share the hall bath, ‘Mione’ll have her own.” He pushed the door open. “Percy and Bill are above you, when they’re home, along with the attic space, though the Ghoul is gone. Ginny, Fred, George and me are on the floor below you. Mum and Dad are on the first-floor with a couple of other rooms.”

Harry walked into the room and smiled. It was a small room, but bigger than he had at his relatives.’ The walls were painted a very soft gold, the furniture was a rich brown, and the bed duvet was scarlet red, exactly like the Gryffindor colour.

He set down his knapsack; his trunk was already at the foot of the bed and back to its normal size. Ron set Hedwig’s cage on one corner of the desk.

“Come down, when you’re ready. Fred and George want to get everyone together for a Quidditch match for tomorrow,” Ron said before he left the room.

Harry laid down on top of the bed and, for a moment, dreamed of what it might be like to have this room and this family -- to not have to return to the Dursleys.

****

TBC


	2. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cluster members meet other cluster members.

“Poú eímai?” Cloestra asked as she peered around the well-lit room.

Draco looked up from where he’d been laying on his bed and reading _Scientifique Wixen_ , which was a French scientific journal for the Wixen (Wizards and Witches) community.

“You’re in France. The Auvergne - Rhône-Alpes province. Where’d you come from? How’d you get in my room?” Draco asked suspiciously.

Cloestra shook her head. “I don’t know. I just...I am just here. I was on the terrace, and now I am here. You are Dragon?”

Draco nodded. “Draco. Do people call you Cloe?”

Cloestra shook her head again. “No. I am Cloestra. There have been no nicknames, all my life.” She looked around the room briefly, before settling on the bed. “This room is nice. Very spacious. What sort of wizard are you?”

Draco frowned. “What sort?”

“Er...how do you say...stoicheiódis or...what other kinds do you have here?”

Draco paused for a moment before answering and then asked the obvious question he should have asked right after she appeared. “Where are you from?”

“Greece,” came her gently lilted reply.

“Do you speak English?”

Cloestra frowned. “Some yes, was it not obvious? Do you speak Greek?”

Draco shook his head slowly. “No. Not a word. A little Latin. Fluent in French. Mostly, though, I speak English. A little Bulgarian as well.”

“Ah. I speak French also. You are sixteen?” she asked.

Draco nodded. “And you?”

“I have just been twenty-one, a few months ago,” Cloestra responded.

She looked over her shoulder and then, as quickly as she had appeared, she vanished.

In search of some answers, Draco headed to the library. It wasn’t as vast as the Malfoy library, but the house in France was the safest place for Draco until school started in September.

It was the only property solely in Narcissa’s name; she and Draco had fled there shortly after Narcissa’s visit with Uncle Severus.

***

Luna was dancing in the garden, singing to the Maple trees and spinning ribbons around and around and around when Hikaru appeared by her side.

Utterly startled, Luna tumbled to the ground. Hikaru helped her stand and then gathered the dropped ribbons in her hands.

“Green for earth magick, light-brown for animals, dark-brown for hedge magick or hedge witchery, and yellow for divination. Very good colours for this type of magick,” Hikaru explained.

Luna let out a breath. “I wasn’t doing any spells, but yes, you’re right. You’re Hikaru, right?”

Hikaru gave a wide smile and gave the ribbons back. “It is lovely here. This is the English countryside, is it not?”

Luna grinned and then nodded. “You’re in Devonshire. South-west of England.”

The world spun and in a moment, Luna was standing across from Hikaru in a very modern setting, in a High-Rise building. She ran to the windows.

“It’s so beautiful! And so busy!” Luna exclaimed. “Is this Tokyo?”

“In a way,” came Hikaru’s response.

Luna spun around the apartment. “Where are your parents?”

Hikaru bowed her head slightly to the left, towards a door.. “My father is at work.”

“And your mother?”

“She died when I was a child. Still very young.”

“Oh.” Knowledge and awareness filled Luna’s eyes. “My mother died when I was nine.”

“My father is a very important man. He works very much. I am at home alone a lot, but I very much enjoy when school starts up again,” Hikaru explained. She looked questioningly at Luna. “You do not wonder how I am here or why.”

Luna shrugged. “Magick is many things. I don’t often ask her what she’s doing or why. I let her tell me in her own time. My mother taught me that magick would, in time, come to show me many things, places and people. I believed my mother then, and I believe her now.”

“My ancestors taught me similar lessons,” came Hikaru’s reply.

“There’s a lot magick can teach us. I wish that more people listened to her, especially when she’s talking so loud,” Luna said.

Hikaru nodded and then Luna was back in her own garden, with the sun streaming down and the breeze lifting her hair.

***

“Ah, come now, love, take a deep, deep breath for me girl, won’t you?” Charlie crooned to the female, young-adult, Arabian dragon that lay before him on the slab. He’d been speaking in Dragonrite, the language of Dragons.

“Is she an Arabian dragon?” Evelyn asked as she appeared in the room beside Charlie.

“Yes, yes she is,” Charlie muttered, switching to English.

“They’re rare, aren’t they?”

“Yes. Very rare. Regardless, you shouldn’t be in here. The Keeper’s Hut on this side of the Preserve is restricted to Class D Medi-wixen with Expert in Dragon Care.” He looked down at her for a moment from where he was perched on the stool, high enough to treat the dragon. “You’re not wearing the purple badge, so, there’s no way you’re qualified to even be in here.”

“I didn’t walk in,” Evelyn said. “I just...appeared here, Charlie.”

Charlie looked at her again. “You’re American.”

“You’re English.”

Charlie laughed. “How is it that you know my name?”

She shook her head. Her bright green eyes sparkled. “How is it that you know my name?”

“I’m not sure...Evelyn,” he replied. He shrugged. “I’ve come to know some truly epic magick, ever since I came to Romania. I’m sure it’s magick, somehow. Where are you, in America?”

“Washington state. How long since you’ve been home?”

He spread his gloved hands and looked around. “This is home.”

“How long since you’ve been back to England, then?”

“I visited last year, but I came straight back here. I’m not sure I want to get involved in the war,” Charlie confessed.

“War?” Evelyn looked confused.

“The Dark Lord that traumatized England some years ago is back.”

“Oh. I hadn’t realised. We’re a little isolated from the British Magickal World, here,” Evelyn explained.

“His war will affect everyone, you know,” Charlie said.

“So why aren’t you fighting it? Is it a World War?” Evelyn asked.

“I just...I’m not sure what I want to do, yet. And, no, it isn’t.” Charlie stared hard at her for a moment. “But it could be. Grindelwald moved his war to the States for a while. It’s possible.”

She waved that away and then shook her head. “Sorry. It’s not that I don’t care, really. It’s just that….shouldn’t we be talking about what’s happening here, right now?”

Charlie laughed. “I guess.”

“How am I here? Why am I here? How do I know you?”

“I don’t know,” Charlie replied. “But...I’m...I don’t feel surprised. Do you?”

“No.” She shook her very long, very blonde hair back from her face. “I don’t. I feel like I’ve known you all my life. Like even if I haven’t, I’ll know you for all the rest of it. I….” She focused back on the dragon. “I know you’re worried about her. And I...I know her name is Basira, but I don’t know how I know that.”

“And I realise that this is temporary. You’re not actually here,” Charlie said. “I can see you, speak to you, touch you, feel some of what you feel, know some of what you know….but you’re still in Washington.”

Evelyn nodded and then she stood. As she began to walk around the room, she vanished.

Charlie went back to tending to the sick dragon. When he was finished, he used the crane and trap-door system to remove her back to the quarantine area. He wondered what Evelyn was doing now, and what her life was like, but he knew he had to focus on his own.

***

It was over a week later that Harry had a second visitor. Considering that this time it was Draco Malfoy, they both had a hard time believing that the other hadn’t done some kind of horrid magick to pull them into the same room.

“It’s August, Potter. I’m not supposed to have to see you until September. I’m not sure my eyes can take it,” Draco said dryly.

“I didn’t ask for you to be here, Malfoy. I’m surprised you haven’t hexed me yet,” Harry replied.

“Don’t have my wand. If I did, you can be sure I’d have used it,” said Draco.

“What do you want?” Harry said as he crossed his arms.

“What do you mean what do I want? I’m here against my will. What is it that you want?” Draco asked crossly.

“I don’t want anything from you, Malfoy,” Harry spat. “For all I know you’re a Death Eater now!”

Draco flinched. “I’m not a Death Eater, Potter.”

“Yeah, right. And the Dark Lord just assigns tasks to people who don’t blindly follow him,” Harry said, without thinking.

“How do you know about my task?” Draco asked quietly; his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

“I know you can’t hope to do whatever it is without help. I know it must be evil. I know it must be something he’d never think you could pull off! And I know I’ll be watching you!” Harry yelled.

“For Merlin’s sake, Harry, who are you yelling at, in here?” Ginny asked as she pushed open the door to Harry’s room at the Burrow.

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and turned to face Ginny. “Can’t you knock?”

Ginny blanched. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll try to remember to knock, next time. Now, answer the question.”

Harry glared and looked around the room, but Draco had vanished. “No one,” he muttered. “I wasn’t yelling at anyone. Just….getting some things out of my head.”

“Okay. Are you alright?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, Ginny. Uh. Next time, just knock, okay? I’m not used to people barging in on me, and I’m not used to constantly having people around,” he explained.

“Yeah, of course, Harry.” Ginny leaned her shoulder briefly against his and then stepped back.

“What did you need, anyway?” Harry asked.

“Oh, right. Mum wanted to make sure you were coming down for dinner and I volunteered to come up and ask,” Ginny said. She took a step forward and leaned towards him, a bit suggestively.

Harry leapt back. “Uh, Ginny,” he stammered.

Ginny’s face fell. “I thought...I thought you were into me.”

Harry blinked rapidly for a few moments. “I’m really sorry. Really. But...no, I’m not. I’m sorry if I misled you in any way. I don’t think about anyone, like that. I think….I’m really not that open to being with someone...like that. You’re one of my best friends, Gin. And that needs to be all it ever is. Can you understand?”

Ginny walked to the door. “I didn’t mean to put you in that position. But, Harry….it sounds to me like you’re just scared. Scared to be vulnerable with someone, that way. I can help you. We can try.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m really sorry, Gin. I just don’t feel like that about you. I’m sorry.”

Ginny nodded sadly. On her way out of the room she said, “Make sure you come down for dinner. We won’t mention this, okay? To anyone.”

Harry sighed as the door closed behind her. He wanted to like her, really he did, but he just didn’t. He wanted to get older and marry her -- marry into the family he loved so dearly -- but that was never going to happen; and he couldn’t lie about it.

He took a few deep, calming breaths, and went down to dinner.

*********

TBC


	3. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the summer before they return to school.

Hermione sat on the floor of Ron’s room, under the window, up against the wall. Ron lay stretched out on his bed. Harry leaned against the only corner with nothing in it.

“That sounds like something I’ve read about, Harry...but how did it happen to you?” Hermione asked.

“How does anything ever happen to me? And what do you mean that it sounds like something you’ve read about?” Harry replied.

“I think you’re both missing the point. The real issue is...what is Malfoy doing for Lord Whats-It and how do we stop him?” Ron said. His voice was a strange mix of irritated and bored.

“Does what I saw and heard prove that Professor Snape is a Death Eater?” Harry added. He rubbed a sudden chill from his arms. “I...I don’t want him to be a Death Eater.”

“I’m surprised you have any feelings about it at all, Harry. He's awful to you and to every single Gryffindor, all the time. He’s brilliant at potions, of course, but...he’s a horrible teacher,” Hermione admonished.

“Great, greasy git; if you ask me,” said Ron. “But, really, what could Malfoy be up to? You’re sure you didn’t hear anything else?”

“I told you everything I know -- everything I heard. Can we please get back to whatever is happening to me?” Harry asked.

“It sounds very similar to a recent case study of Homo Sensorium. But, I do doubt that you could be one, Harry,” Hermione explained.

“Homo….? You’re gay!?” Ron exclaimed as he sat up.

“What!? No!?” Harry spluttered. Really, he had no idea if he was gay or not, but he was also sure that wasn’t what Hermione was saying.

“Ronald Weasley! If Harry were gay or not is really none of our business and besides that, did I say homosexual? No. Did I say anything about sexual preference or orientation? No. What I said was Homo Sensorium, which is very closely related to Homo Sapien, as in our classification as human beings who walk upright. Our species,” Hermione ranted.

“So, if it’s not ‘homo sapien,’...what is homo sensorium?” Harry asked.

“Does that mean that Harry’s not human?” Ron asked, settling himself back down onto his bed.

“No. It’s just a different classification of humans, humans with something extra. But, again, I don’t see how it would be possible for Harry to be of the Homo Sensorium group. He’s already of Homo Maginickus. It wouldn’t be possible to be two, similar but distinct species at once,” Hermione said.

“Wait, what? Wixen are a different species of human?” Harry asked.

“Of course we are. We have magick. Our DNA is genetically different from people without magick. But, we’re all people, all human,” Hermione said.

“Then...how do muggles give birth to Wixen?” Harry asked.

“Magick,” came Hermione’s simple answer.

Harry laughed. “No, really, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded and then gave a little laugh. “Really, I’m serious. Magick does a lot. Magick is very powerful. Somehow, magick itself decides who is going to be born with magick and who isn’t and our DNA, genetic makeup and ancestry reflects that.”

“Oh.” Harry looked questioningly up at the ceiling and then back down at Hermione. “So...I couldn’t be this Sensorium thing?”

“I don’t see how. You can’t have two genetic makeups at once. You can’t be two species at one time,” Hermione said. “Not within keeping with the laws of science, anyway.”

“He could be, though, couldn’t he? Aren’t magickal creatures sometimes both? Like, when a witch or wizard inherits creature power?” Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I am not an expert on magickal creature inheritances, Ronald. It isn’t possible, scientifically speaking, to be two species at once.”

“Alright, but, ‘Mione….this is magick. Anything can be possible with magick,” Harry argued.

Hermione made a frustrated sound. “No! I am forever telling you boys this and I wish you’d pay attention so that I didn’t have to repeat myself!” She stood up from the floor and stomped over to Ron’s door. Flinging it open, she said, “Even magick has rules!”

Harry and Ron watched her storm out.

Ron slid off of his bed and stared at Harry. “She’s so dramatic, sometimes.” He made a face. “Harry, Ron, magick has rules!”

“She’s right, though. It does. But I wonder...I wonder if, maybe, this is one of those things that bends the magick rules,” Harry murmured.

Ron shrugged. “I dunno. And I don’t know anything about it anyway, so….” he trailed off.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll look it up when we get back to school. I might even look for books on it when we’re in Diagon next week,” said Harry.

“Hey, Harry?” Ron asked as he shut his bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean...Ginny told me you two aren’t going to be getting together. And that’s okay. I mean, I was a little bummed about it, because if things had worked out….you’d be my brother, then, wouldn’t you?” 

“Ron,” Harry said gently. “You’re rambling. Things wouldn’t have worked out between Ginny and me even if I was into her. But, I’m just not. Don’t worry so much. I know I can tell you anything. I don’t know if I’m gay or not. That crush I had on Cho was...it was so fleeting, and it didn’t make me feel good. I don’t really feel like that, about anyone, okay? And it wouldn’t be safe to develop attachments like that right now anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Ron asked. He sat back down on his bed.

Harry sighed and lowered himself to the floor. “There’s a war on. It’s going to get worse. I’m going to have to fight. I might even die. Let’s….let’s be honest...I’ll probably die. I can’t...no, I won’t...I won’t put anyone else through that. I won’t risk anyone else. And, I couldn’t put someone I loved, like that, in danger that way. If it got back to...to the Dark Lord, that I was in love with someone, or seriously dating someone? That someone would be in so much danger, Ron.”

“I get it. I do. But, Harry...you do deserve love, you know. And the people who are risking their lives right now, and who will continue to do so….well, we’re not doing it for you. I mean, yes, we love you. But...we’re fighting for something so much bigger than you. The war isn’t about you, even if Lord Whats-It wants to make it about you,” Ron said softly.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I know. But, still.”

Ron nodded and then changed the subject. “Who do you think is gonna teach DAtDA this year?”

****

_One Week Later_

“I have been here once before, you know,” Cloestra said as she stared around at the bustling streets and old buildings of Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled gently, in welcome. “Yeah?”

“Yes. As a child, my parents once took me to lunch here. They had not been able to find child care for their meetings at Gringotts and so, took me along. I much enjoyed the experience,” she explained. “What are you here for?”

Harry nodded towards where his friends stood, bickering about what store to visit next. “I need some new school supplies and stuff for the school year. I’m Harry.”

“I recognize you as Harry Potter, of course,” Cloestra said. “I am Cloestra.”

“Have you met anyone else from our cluster?” Harry asked, curious. He’d read the one book Hermione had on the subject in the last week and was happy to get to try out the new lingo he’d learned.

Cloestra nodded. “Draco. In France. He seemed nice, but reserved. Do you know him?”

Harry sighed. “We’re enemies, actually. Since we were eleven. I...I don’t know how I feel about him being involved. Being part of my cluster. It’s complicated.”

She shook her head and then shoved her medium-length, red hair back behind her ears. “No. It is not complicated. He is part of our cluster. You can trust him. We can all trust each other. You feel it, do you not?”

Harry sighed again, but then nodded. “Yeah, I feel it. I don’t know if I like it.”

“I feel similarly,” Cloestra said. 

“Anyone else?” Harry asked.

Cloestra grinned, and this time the smile reached her eyes and made Harry feel warm and like he’d been invited into something special.

“A young girl. A little younger than you. Very open. Very bright. So...in touch, with magick. I much enjoyed her; Luna.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Luna Lovegood?”

“Yes. You know her? In the physical world?” she asked.

Harry nodded.

“You have met someone else, as well,” Cloestra said.

“Yeah, but...I don’t think it’s safe to disclose it, if you haven’t met him,” Harry explained.

“Ah. I understand.” She looked over, past Harry. “Your friends are done arguing.”

“I told them. About everyone I’d met. Is it okay if I tell them about you?”

She tilted her head this way and that. “Yes. But they will still not fully understand. They are not one of us, Harry.”

“I know. But they’re my best friends. My family.”

“You have us too, now,” she said before she disappeared.

“Who were you talking to?” Hermione asked as she looked around Harry. “The Professor?”

“Malfoy?” Ron asked, his face scrunched and angry.

Harry shook his head. “Cloestra. I hadn’t met her before. But...her accent...I think she’s from Greece.”

“Did you have a nice conversation?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, she told me some things I didn’t know. I haven’t met all of the cluster. But, I know one other person already,” Harry said with a smile.

“Oh! Who is it?” Hermione asked.

“Luna.” The moment after Harry said it, it was like he’d conjured her.

“Oh, Harry, I knew it! I knew we’d be great friends! The flock of Wald-birds in my backyard told me to expect a surprise today and I just had a feeling it would involve you! Oh, Harry!” Luna exclaimed as she danced around him.

Harry grinned and, when she took his hands, danced with her. 

“Harry, mate, you look absolutely mental. Stop that, you’re drawing attention!” Ron commanded.

“Is it Luna?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Hermione. “Yeah, she’s happy we’re in a cluster together, but not surprised.”

“Can you ask her if she has any material on this? I want to read up on it,” Hermione said.

Harry turned to Luna and was about to ask when Luna pointed out someone in the crowd. “Draco’s over there, you know...you know he’s in our cluster, right?”

“Yes, Luna, I’m aware that Dra, er, Malfoy...I know he’s in our cluster. Don’t call him over. Could you do me a favour and answer Hermione’s question?” Harry said, a little irritated.

“Sorry, Harry! Tell Hermione that I didn’t do any reading and I don’t think I’ve got books on this. Magick and the creatures tell me everything I need to know!” Luna sang. “Oh! I’ve got to go!”

As she disappeared, Harry turned to Hermione and relayed the relevant bits of Luna’s message.

“She’s gone now. And Malfoy’s over there, doing his shopping, so if we could move along?”

Hermione nodded and began to march through the crowd, towards Flourish and Blotts.

***

By the time the new school year rolled around, Harry had met nearly every member of his cluster. The fact that he was already familiar, in the real world, with four of the members had him questioning whether or not they were actually sensates.

According to the research he’d done, and the things Hermione had read, the cluster was typically from different parts of the world and each member was also from a different culture. Maybe being magickal made it different?

Professor Snape hadn’t reappeared to him, in the weeks leading up to the school year. Neither had Draco. And yes, Harry had started thinking of him as ‘Draco.’ Luna had danced around his room at the Burrow, and talked about Hikaru. Harry suspected she had a bit of a crush and he hoped it worked out for her, if she realised it.

Cloestra had visited him once more, and helped him with his summer Potions homework. Evelyn had shown up when he’d been feeling upset about never knowing his parents, and she’d helped him through the rough night.

Charlie Weasley had been the last surprise, and Harry had felt really odd about telling Ron that the brother Ron rarely saw was a member of his cluster. Ron hadn’t taken it well, but things were okay now. Charlie hadn’t wanted to talk about the war, his family, Hogwarts or the Burrow, so Harry had bombarded him with questions about dragons.

He had yet to meet Hikaru, but since Luna talked about her whenever she popped in, Harry felt like he already knew her. He also understood that she’d show when she was needed, or that he’d show up for her when she needed him.

*******

TBC


	4. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to school.

On September the third, Harry, Ron and Hermione took an alternate route to school. It wasn’t safe for them to go on the train with everyone else.

According to Headmaster Dumbledore, Neville would also not be taking the train, even though the train was manned with Aurors looking out for the students. The students would also be searched upon arrival at the Platform and searched again when they arrived at school.

Harry felt anxious about being at school with Professor Snape and Draco, but he didn’t say it. 

He was afraid that it’d be so easy to just cross the line into friendship with Draco, because they were connected, now, in a way that neither of them could explain. And he wasn’t sure his best friends would forgive him for it if he did.

Harry also worried that there was no way that Professor Snape could keep up with the hatred and vitriol he usually displayed towards Harry. If it was an act, which Harry still didn’t feel convinced about, how would the act be influenced by their new connection? Professor Snape’s cover could be blown so easily by this new development, and it worried Harry.

Fred and George apparated onto the property to take Ron to school -- between the two of them, they could apparate almost anywhere, together.

Remus Lupin came to apparate Hermione to school, and the reunion between him and Harry didn’t go that well. Harry resented being left out of things so completely last year; left out so much that he’d put Sirius’s life at risk, for no reason. And Sirius had died.

When Professor Snape crossed the Burrow’s ward threshold, Harry didn’t have to be told who was taking him to school. He’d known the moment that Severus Snape had entered the property. The connection to the Professor was so strong, it left Harry feeling winded for several moments.

Out in the back garden, just over the ward-threshold, Professor Snape held out his hand.

“Do you have everything?” he asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

“You’ll have to take my hand, Mr. Potter, in order for us to apparate,” the Professor confessed.

Suddenly, they were joined by Cloestra, Draco and a young girl about Luna’s age that Harry hadn’t met yet.

“What in Merlin’s name! Potter?!” Draco exclaimed. “I can’t be here right now. I’m on the train! With my Housemates!”

“You do not need to talk so loudly, Dragon,” Cloestra cautioned. “We are right here. If you’re too loud, it will reflect back to your friends. Quiet.”

“Mr. Malfoy, if you are in an unsafe situation, please be advised that I may be able to help you once you get to the castle,” Professor Snape said.

“I’m fine, Severus, just not in the best position to be helping The Boy Who bloody well Lived,” Draco hissed.

“Are you Hikaru?” Harry asked.

The younger girl nodded. “Yes. We do not have time for introductions. There is danger. Professor, you need to leave, immediately, with Harry.”

“Why did I get pulled in?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know, Draco! But we don’t have time to argue about it!” Harry exclaimed.

“Miss Anagnos, if you could be so kind as to assist?” Professor Snape asked, pulling all of their attention back to the situation at hand.

“How’d you know I was in trouble?” Harry whispered to Hikaru.

She shook her head. “I did not know. The Professor’s worry carried right through. Then, I could feel you begin to panic - even if you were not aware of why.”

“It felt awful,” Cloestra confirmed. “Like drowning.”

Professor Snape’s eyes closed and the air went still. Cloestra stood next to him and began to chant. The air pulled itself to her. 

The Professor grabbed Harry’s arm and, using Cloestra’s ability, tugged on the wind with magick.

They were gone in a whirl of wind and cloud and a flash of lightning. Their departure was just in time, as a band of Snatchers walked out of the forest and almost to the ward threshold.

***

When Harry and Professor Snape materialized just outside of Hogwarts, they were alone. Cloestra, Draco and Hikaru had obviously reconnected with their own, separate lives.

Professor Snape held onto Harry until they walked through the gates and then he let go of his arm.

They walked silently to the castle, where they were stopped by an Auror and Professor Flitwick.

“Sorry, Severus, but we’re searching everyone and all trunks too. State your names for the record, please,” Professor Flitwick said.

Harry laughed. “You’ve known me since I was eleven, Professor.”

“Stop being insolent and state your name,” came Professor Snape’s clipped reply. He faced Flitwick for a moment. “Master Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts.”

Harry flinched, but then nodded. “Harry James Potter, Sixth Year Student.”

“Alright, leave your trunk here, Harry. We’ll be searching it and then one of the Elves will get it up to your dormitory,” Flitwick explained.

“What do I do with my bag?” Harry asked, holding up his knapsack.

“I’ll look through it quickly, Mr. Potter,” said the gruff voice of the Auror.

“And who are you?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Oi, sorry. Auror Pennywhistle, Mr. Potter,” the Auror said. “Serving at Hogwarts for the year. I’ll be around and about, regularly. The Headmaster will explain.”

Harry nodded and handed over his bag. It was looked through quickly, and two spells cast on it to reveal anything dangerous or dark, and when it came out clean it was handed back to Harry.

“I shall escort you to the Great Hall, Potter,” Professor Snape said.

Harry followed mutely next to Severus, all the way to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were already there, seated at the Gryffindor table. They rose when they saw him and rushed to meet him.

Professor Snape left, hugging the shadows, but Harry didn’t need to ask where he was going. Instinctually, he knew that the Professor was headed to report to Dumbledore, just as he knew that Dumbledore was not aware of the sensate development or of their shared cluster.

***

“No trouble, then, Severus?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

“No trouble, Headmaster. The infernal teen prattled on about inconsequential things and it delayed us,” Severus replied.

Harry gave an indelicate snort from a corner of the room. He was standing in the shadows of the Headmaster’s office, even though Dumbledore could neither see nor hear him. 

“Prattled? I hardly prattled. I don’t think I said more than two words to you, Professor. And inconsequential? Nope. Pretty sure everything was important.”

Severus did nothing at all to indicate he’d even heard Harry, but Harry could feel his annoyance and...and his internal laughter?

“So you do find me funny sometimes,” said Harry. “I’d always wondered.”

“You seem...distracted, tonight, Severus, is everything alright?” Dumbledore asked and then he gestured at Severus’s arm.

“Everything is just as it should be, Headmaster. Is there something more you wish to discuss, or something you need to instruct?” Severus asked. His voice was tired and a little worn.

“No, no, nothing. I have complete faith in you, my boy. You’ll do well, this year, with the position you have long-since wanted, and I really do think it was time,” Dumbledore said.

“He gave you the DAtDA post, didn’t he? Wow,” Harry muttered. “Didn’t see that coming. What on earth is Slughorn here to teach, then?”

“Considering that Slughorn is really only fit for potions, I’m pleased, as well, that you’ve decided to grace me with the post, Headmaster,” Severus responded to Dumbledore. “Again, I thank you for it.”

“No need to prostrate yourself before me, my boy. I do value you, you know,” came Dumbledore’s reply. “There’s nothing more. You’re expected in the Great Hall once all the students have arrived, as you know.”

Severus gave a slight, tiny bow. “Thank you, Headmaster,” he said and then he left.

Harry melted back into himself, with barely a sign that he’d been checked out.

“Professor Snape is the new DAtDA professor,” he said quietly to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. “Of course. That makes sense. Professor Slughorn taught Potions several years ago as well.”

“How do you know that?” Ron asked. “How does she know everything!?”

“Come on, Ronald, I don’t know everything,” Hermione admonished, but her smile had a preening quality.

***

Neville showed up a little late -- the Sorting was over and dinner had already started.

“Sorry,” he said as he took a seat between Harry and Ginny. “Weird summer. Wasn’t sure I’d even be back here.”

“Why’s that, Nev?” Harry asked.

Neville shook his head and took a moment to pile food on his plate before responding. “My grandmother doesn’t think Hogwarts is safe anymore and wanted me to be homeschooled for the rest of my studies. She thinks it’d be better if I spent time training and working rather than at school.”

“She’s afraid,” Hermione stated.

“Everyone is,” Neville replied.

“As long as Dumbledore is here, we’re safe. He won’t attack the school with Dumbledore here,” Harry said quietly -- quietly, but confidently.

Neville nodded. Between bites he said, “Yeah, that’s why I’m back. My grandmother figured that too.”

“I’m glad you’re back, Neville,” Ginny said from his other side.

“Me too, mate,” Ron echoed. “It’d be weird, without you.”

After dinner and announcements and Dumbledore saying something weird about his injured hand, Hermione hung back to help Imogen and Fitz lead the new first years up to Gryffindor Tower, but Ron went with Harry to the dorms.

As a Prefect, Ron had the choice to share with the other male Prefects, or to stay in the dormitory with his friends. Last year, he’d chosen to stay in the dorms, but this year he’d elected to share with the other Prefects.

Jake, Ron, and Fitz shared a somewhat large room. The bathroom was just outside of it as well and was password protected. Their dorm room had a fireplace and a little sitting area, complete with tea service and a cold-cupboard, in the center. Each boy had their own bed, desk, desk chair and wardrobe too.

Hermione shared a room with Katie and Imogen. Harry figured her room was probably the same layout and design, but since she’d been really enthusiastic about the Girls’ Prefect Bathroom, Harry knew it was decked out with all kinds of stuff that Ron’s wasn’t.

The Prefect rooms did leave more space for the other students, too. With this setup, Ginny, for example, shared a room with Fay, Hope and Faith. Hope and Faith were twin sisters, so Ginny and Fay were pretty close.

Imogen and Hermione were friends, but Katie tended to hang out with the girls from her year rather than with them. Imogen also hung out with the girls in her year, but Hermione didn’t really get along with the girls from her own year.

It was the same with Ron -- he had friendships with Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Fitz was friends with Sheldon, Bryan, Mac and Dilyon. Jake’s close friends were Andrew and Jack, though Cormac was also in their year, as was a boy Harry had never really met named Leeds.

As they entered Gryffindor, Harry collided with Draco. Ron grabbed his arm and looked at him with confusion.

Harry gave a sheepish smile and then looked at the floor. “St-stumbled on this bit of rough stone, is all,” he said.

Ron nodded. “You okay, mate?”

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah, fine. Just tired.”

“Okay. Well, I’m going up to my room -- unpack, settle in with a butter-beer and a comic book. You know, the usual. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harry waved Ron away and then slipped behind the chalk board that stood in the corner. He cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and then a silencing charm.

“What is it, Draco?” he asked wearily.

“I..” Draco looked hard at Harry for a moment. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What do you want?” Harry shuffled his feet for a moment. The closeness he felt with one of the people he’d always hated was uncomfortable. With Professor Snape, it was easier because he’d already decided to try and be nicer to him, after what he’d discovered last year. But, with Draco, it just made him feel confused.

“I just wanted to tell you that I have my own room this year. Severus arranged it for me during the summer,” Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Good for you.”

Draco made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. “As long as I am in my own room, alone, you can visit me -- like this, as part of our cluster. I’ve reached out to the others similarly.”

“Oh.” Harry looked down at the floor. “I can’t really control when anyone just pops up, including myself.”

“We will be able to control it, to a large degree, eventually,” Draco explained patiently.

“Yeah? When?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, Potter. I just know that the reported case of Sensate Cluster Activity is rather detailed about being able to control these visits and sharings, after some time,” Draco said.

“You’ve read about it, then? I’ve tried to look it up, but didn’t find much.”

“It is rare magick, Potter. A rare occurrence. My mother’s library had a case study and one text. I read them thoroughly. Severus had some resources as well, as did Cloe.” Draco gave Harry a pointed look.

“You really shouldn’t call her that, you know. She hates it.”

Draco sighed, but gave no other response to Harry’s statement. “I understand that you don’t have access over the summers to very much, but please tell me you’ll at least look in the Hogwarts library?”

“Of course I plan to look!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m not a complete idiot!”

“Could have fooled me,” commented Draco.

“You both really should learn to play nicely,” Hikaru said as she appeared next to them. “I know you were enemies, but that is past now. We cannot afford for two of our members to hate each other.”

“Or to taunt each other unnecessarily,” Evelyn said. “Bullying and teasing are two different things, if the teasing is meant in a benign way. Bullying, however, isn’t okay and neither one of you should be being a jerk to the other.”

“Point taken,” Draco said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry muttered.

“I have to get back to my duties,” Hikaru mentioned. “Please try and behave.” She vanished.

Evelyn laughed. “You two, getting lectured by a girl younger than you. It’s kind of funny.”

“How old are you?” Harry asked. “You and Professor Snape and Charlie are all older than us. It’s weird.”

Evelyn shrugged, but didn’t answer.

“Cloe is too,” Draco added.

Harry glared. “I’ll say it again -- you shouldn’t call her that. She doesn’t like it.”

“Harry’s right, Draco. It isn’t nice, especially when she’s asked you not to,” Evelyn said.

Draco sighed. “I’m just trying to avoid conjuring anyone by not calling them by name.”

“It does not work like that,” Cloestra said as she appeared. “In regards to my age, I am twenty-one years, as Dragon is already aware. Is that important to you, Harry?”

Harry sighed. “No. I just think it’s a little weird.”

“We’re a random cluster, Potter. Our ages don’t matter,” Draco said.

“Calm down, boys,” Evelyn said. “Learn to get along. For all our sakes.” 

Just as she vanished, Severus showed up. “Evelyn has a good point. No one who knows you expects you to be friends, but this will all go much more smoothly if you are not antagonizing each other at every turn,” he said.

Severus looked over at Cloestra. “I will handle this.”

Cloestra nodded and then disappeared.

“Mr. Potter, I think it would be best for you to go up to your dormitory now. Mr. Malfoy, if you could please come and see me, in person. We have things to talk about,” Severus said firmly.

Draco nodded. “Again, Potter, only visit when I’m in my room and alone, please.”

“I’ll try,” Harry said and then he cancelled the silencing charm. He left the Notice-Me-Not on himself until he made it to his dorm. He hadn’t wanted to get stopped by friends or the new Lions currently crowding the common room.

***

“It is nearly impossible to hide things from you or the rest of our cluster, so I will state this plainly and I expect you to respond respectfully and to seek out my aid,” Severus said as he sat behind his office desk.

Draco sat in the chair across from him. “What is it?” he asked, rather petulantly.

“A little less attitude, please, Draco,” Severus said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment and then leaned forward.

“I have been asked to help you with the task given to you by the Dark Lord,” Severus said. “I have promised your mother, upon my magick, to help you.”

“So you are a Death Eater,” Draco said glumly. He’d never been sure, but now that it was confirmed he felt...disappointed. While he had seen Severus, during the last school year, after the rise of their Lord, he hadn’t seen him as part of any Death Eater activity or meetings.

“I’m a spy, you silly child!” Severus barked.

Draco’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Of course, you imbecile. Surely you can feel the truth of it, through the connection we share?” Severus asked. He was beginning to suspect that Draco was as oblivious as he sometimes acted.

Draco sat forward. “So the Headmaster is aware and is working to thwart me?”

“Of course he is aware, Draco,” Severus said wearily. “He wants me to help you. There is an entire plan afoot that I cannot reveal to you. As such, I will be helping you this year, with the task, and I have to ask that you not reveal the details to anyone outside of our cluster.”

“You want me to tell the cluster?” Draco asked, confused.

“No! I don’t want you to tell them anything! But, it has occurred to me that you may not be able to lie to them, so please, for my safety and for yours, do not go volunteering any information. And especially not to Potter!”

“Why especially not to Potter?”

“His thoughts are not safe, Draco.”

“He can utilize our skills to learn Occlumency, and then he can know what’s going on, right?” Draco asked.

Severus sighed. “I am not sure that is the best course of action. I agree that he should utilize what you and I have, in order to learn Occlumency, but I do not think informing him of what is going on is wise. His connection to the Dark Lord, through the curse scar and the prophecy, is much too great.”

“What does the prophecy say?” Draco asked. He’d known about it, of course, from his Father, but he still wondered what it was about.

Severus shook his head. “I cannot reveal it. I am bound very tightly by certain orders.”

“From the Dark Lord or from the Headmaster?” Draco asked.

One side of Severus’s mouth quirked up. “Both.”

Draco nodded. “Alright. I’ll let you help me, this year. But...Severus...I don’t want to kill Dumbledore. I really don’t. I didn’t take the mark for a reason, you know, and I only signed on to this task because I thought it would save my family. I didn’t realize mum would sequester us away in France.”

“If you succeed, one member of your family will be spared, Draco,” Severus said.

“Father.”

Severus nodded.

Draco rose from his seat. “Alright. What are we going to do?”

“You will not have to do anything. Make your plans. Tell me what they are. I will make sure they do not succeed and, in the end, I will make sure that Dumbledore’s plans do succeed.”

“Are you…” Draco could barely bring himself to ask it. “Will you...can you kill him, yourself, if you have to?”

Severus nodded again. “You’re dismissed. I will see you in class, later in the week. Do seek me out, if you find yourself in need of me.”

Draco left. Severus laid his head down on his desk. It was going to be a very long year.

*******

TBC


	5. Classes - First Week Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first week back.

On Monday, after breakfast, Harry joined the rest of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs for the first-ever potions lesson taught by Professor Slughorn.

The four-hour lesson was dedicated to the Draught of Living Death, a potion Harry was familiar with from their first-ever lesson with Professor Snape, who had explained what it was used for.

Ron hadn’t signed up to take Potions, so he had a free block of time while Harry and Hermione paired together for the lesson. Harry swiped a book from the cupboard and vowed to Owl-order a new potions text later.

Given that the student who most closely made an exact potion would win a vial of Felix Felicis, Harry tried his best, and felt no qualms about taking the help offered by the margins in the book.

The potion wouldn't be completed until the next class, on Wednesday, but each student had to come by the next day to ensure that their potion was stirred and tended to correctly.

After Potions, the 6th year students had lunch with the 5th and 7th year students and about a quarter of the teaching staff.

After lunch, Harry and his classmates moved on to Charms, a 2-hour lesson.

After Charms, with Ravenclaw, Harry went to the 1-hour course on Healing Magick, while Hermione went to Arithmancy. Ron attended Art class -- they’d all been a little surprised by Ron’s talent for drawing, and his desire to keep pursuing it.

Finally, it was dinner-time with the whole of the castle (minus whatever teachers had stayed in their quarters or offices). 

The day had been a lot easier than Harry had expected, even with the 4-hour potions lesson in the morning. Hermione had tried to caution them that the Professors would throw on heavy work loads because NEWTs were next year, but Harry thought maybe they wouldn’t have to worry until next year.

It was a good day, and Harry tucked into his homework just after dinner, on his bed with the curtains closed. 

His potions book was loads of help, but he didn’t mention it to Hermione or Ron -- or to anyone. He recognized the spidery hand-writing all too well. He wasn’t sure if he would have known it so familiarly if it wasn’t for the cluster, but he was grateful for the help and he was not at all afraid of using the extra notes and ingredient alterations -- after all, Professor Severus Snape was the Half-Blood Prince.

***

On Tuesday they had an hour of Wandless and Non-verbal Magick Theory with Ravenclaw, after breakfast. Then, the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

It was the first time he’d seen Draco since Sunday night and it left him feeling a bit bewildered. Draco had ignored him the entire 2-hour session. While that was better than their usual animosity and feud, it left Harry feeling unhappy and out-of-sorts.

“He can’t suddenly start talking to you like you’re friends or anything, Harry. As far as the rest of the castle is concerned, you two are still enemies,” Hermione chided.

“I know, I know. I just...I wish it was different,” Harry replied sullenly.

“Different how?” Ron asked. “You don’t suddenly like the git, do you?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “No. But...I don’t hate him anymore.”

Ron looked betrayed and was clearly angry. “I still do,” he said as he got up from the table where they’d been having lunch.

“He’ll get used to it, eventually. You know how Ron is,” Hermione defended.

“Yeah,” Harry said as he watched his friend storm away. He just wasn’t sure if he even cared how Ron was acting about the whole thing. They were his cluster, and, in only a few short weeks, they’d begun to matter more to him than the rest of the world.

After lunch, they had an hour of History of Magick, with Hufflepuff. Then there was three hours of Herbology, with Slytherin. Classes over for the day, they went to dinner.

At dinner, Harry sat with Neville and Sally-Anne; leaving Hermione to sit by Ron’s side with Seamus and Dean across from them.

***

On Wednesday, they had similar classes to Monday.

Potions was only a 2-hour time block on Wednesday, so after it Hermione went to Ancient Studies for 2 hours and both Ron and Harry had a free block. Neville had two hours of Herbology study, with Sprout’s mentee, Apprentice Caroline Reed. 

Then it was lunchtime and after that, the 2-hours of Charms. After Charms, Harry went off to Healing Magick, Ron to Art Class, and Hermione went to Arithmancy.

After dinner, Harry locked himself in an empty classroom with his homework and the company of Cloestra and Evelyn.

***

On Thursday, there was a repeat of Tuesday’s classes; with an hour of Wandless and Non-verbal Magick Theory with Ravenclaw and then 2-hours of Transfiguration with the Slytherins, followed by lunch.

After lunch, there was another hour of History of Magick, with Hufflepuff and then another three hour block of Herbology with the Slytherins.

***

On Friday, the first class up was 3-hours with Professor Snape for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a pretty amazing class, even if Snape spent the whole of it pretending as though Harry didn’t exist. They had the class with the Slytherins, and having two members of his cluster actively ignoring him was tough.

Then, Harry went with Sally-Anne and Neville to Care of Magickal Creatures. Ron and Hermione had both decided to drop it, and Harry was sort of fine with that. He knew that Ron had a free period and that Hermione spent the time in the course on Alchemy.

The mix of students taking CoMC spanned all four Houses, and Harry was glad to get to spend a class with his other friends -- Sally-Anne, Neville, Emma, and Susan. 

After that hour, Harry spent the lunch period in his empty dorm room -- eating, but also talking with Luna and Hikaru.

The next block of time wasn’t a class at all, but a Ministry approved and Ministry led instruction group on Apparition. There were four instructors -- one per Hogwarts House -- and it was a complicated skill to learn. 

Harry didn’t manage to move either inside or outside of his hoop, but Hermione did.

Lastly, after dinner, Harry went to Astronomy with Ron and Neville. Hermione had opted out of it after OWLs, feeling that it wasn’t a worthwhile subject. She spent the hour and a half in Ancient Runes.

***

Finally, it was the weekend. Harry intended to spend it catching up on sleep, finishing the assignments that were due on Tuesday (his homework for Monday was already done) and relaxing outside with his friends.

There was a limited amount of time that the sunny skies would stick around for and, even though it wasn’t all that warm outside anymore, Harry wanted to take advantage of it.

Unfortunately, his plans were interrupted when Katie Bell cornered him in the Gryffindor common room.

“When are try-outs?” she asked accusingly.

Harry frowned. “Try-outs for what?”

Katie gave an exasperated sigh. “Angelina named you as Quidditch Captain, Harry.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyes widened. “But, I’m banned.”

Katie’s laugh was impatient. “Does it look like Umbitch works here anymore?”

“Uh...no?” came Harry’s reply.

She stomped her foot. “Harry. You are our Captain for this year. You have to take responsibility and take some initiative. We need a Quidditch team. Got it?”

“Right, got it,” Harry replied.

“Okay, then, decide when try-outs are and post it on the Notice Board, okay?” Katie asked as she walked away.

Harry ran back up to his dorm and flopped onto his bed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Neville.

“Angnnn mme ditch tain,” Harry mumbled into his pillow.

“Ang- what!?” Neville asked, clearly confused.

Harry sat up. “Angelina named me Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when she graduated.”

“Oh, Harry, that’s great!” Neville exclaimed. “You’ll be brilliant.”

“Of course he’ll be brilliant,” Dean said. He yawned. “When are try-outs?”

Harry tapped his fingers to his chin. “Well, the first game isn’t until late October, and we need time to practice...so...try-outs are going to be next weekend. The fifteenth. From..let’s say...3 o’clock until 6 o’clock?”

“Nah, earlier. You can’t schedule them across mealtimes. Against the rules,” Dean said.

“Alright...2 o’clock until 4:30?” Harry asked.

“Better. Not as much time to retry anyone. Good on you, Harry!” Dean said as he got up from his bed and headed into the loo.

“Are you really not happy about it?” Neville asked quietly.

Harry sighed. “It’s just...it’ll be a lot on my plate. What with classes and...and everything else.”

“Your cluster will support you, with it, Harry. I mean, maybe not every member, but everyone else will.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “How do you know about the cluster?” He looked around the room, glad they were alone after Dean had left. Seamus had left already, an hour or so before.

Neville smiled gently. “Luna told me. She didn’t want to keep it from me. We’re really good friends. She’s probably my best friend, honestly.”

“Oh. I’m glad. I would have told you, Nev, but...I’d already told Hermione and Ron and it just seemed like...like something I shouldn’t tell too many people, you know?”

“I get it, Harry.” Neville gathered his things and rose from where he’d been sitting. “I understand. But, Harry, you can talk to me. I’m a good listener.”

“I remember,” Harry replied. “I will. If I need to talk...especially if Ron or Hermione aren’t helpful...I’ll talk to you. I’m glad you have Luna, Neville.”

Neville nodded and slipped out of the room. He was happy for Harry, really he was, but he also wished they didn’t think of him as a sort of secondary friend.

***

“So, you’re Quidditch Captain too?” Ron asked. His voice sounded off -- too quiet.

Harry nodded. “Yes, unless I can pass it off to Katie, but she’s told me she doesn’t want it.”

“Why is Katie your only option?” Ron grumbled.

Warning bells sounded in Harry’s head. “She’s the most senior member of the team and she was Angelina’s second choice.”

Ron nodded glumly. “I’d do it for you, if I could.”

“Ron, you’re not even on the team.”

“I know, but...I’m gonna try out this year. I think I’d make a fair Keeper.”

“I wish you the best of luck, Ron. It’d be great to have you on the team,” Harry said carefully.

“Thanks. No favours though, you know?” Ron’s voice went a little sharp.

“No, of course not. You’ll try out next Saturday, like everyone else. The best players will make the team. The next best will be alternates and anyone else will have to just wait until next year. I’m going to go back to being Seeker, though,” Harry explained.

“Ginny will be devastated,” Ron said quietly.

“What will I be devastated about?” Ginny asked as she sat down next to them in the grass.

Harry had been sitting underneath a large tree, on a slope up above Hagrid’s hut. He still hadn’t seen Hagrid, but since school had only been back for a week, he wasn’t worried. Professor Grubbly-Plank was fine in _Care_ , and Harry couldn't afford to worry too much -- yet.

“About Quidditch. Harry’s the new Captain, and there’s gonna be try-outs for all the positions, except Seeker. Harry’s gonna take the Seeker spot back,”” Ron explained in a rush.

“Oh, that’s great, Harry!” Ginny replied enthusiastically. “I’m so happy you’re Captain! And you’re our best Seeker. Best in the school, in fact!” She looked at Ron. “Why would I be devastated?”

“Because you were the Seeker, Gin,” Ron replied.

“I know that, Ron.” Ginny rolled her bright, brown eyes. “I’m a decent Seeker, yeah, but...Harry’s better. I’ll try out for Chaser. It’s the position I play at home, with our brothers, so...I’m good with it.”

Harry smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks, Ginny.”

“Are you going out for Keeper?” she asked Ron, who nodded. “That’s good. You’ll be good at that.” She stood and brushed off her jeans. “I’m gonna go find Bl -- uh, blooms for Luna. She wanted some sort for a hair crown thingy?”

As Ginny left, Harry stared after her. He wondered, briefly, what she’d really been about to say.

***************

TBC


	6. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Quidditch team.  
> Less of a Chapter, more of a Snippet.

The next week went by quickly, with classes and homework and mealtimes and visitors and the sharing of skills inside the cluster.

Soon enough it was Saturday again, and Harry stood on the Quidditch Pitch, ready to begin try-outs.

The bleachers had about twenty students gathered, including Hermione, to watch the try-outs.

“Now, we’re auditioning every team position. Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Jane all graduated at the end of last school year, which means we desperately need to fill those roles -- Beaters, Chasers, Keeper. If you had a spot on last year’s team, that doesn’t mean you’ll get a spot on this year’s team. Is that clear?” Harry explained. 

When the gathered group nodded and voiced their agreement, Harry set up the first try-out.

“Katie, Demelza, Ginny, Romilda and Dean, if you guys could line up next to your brooms, I’ll begin the challenge rounds. The three of you with the most passes, combined with the most scores through the hoops, will win the spots. Let’s get up in the air!”

Harry rose on his broom with the five people trying out and released the Quaffle. On his clipboard he noted down strengths and weaknesses as he saw them, and let the challenges go on for about thirty minutes. 

“Okay, Romilda, you’re out. Thanks for coming and trying out, but you just don’t have the flying skill to be a Chaser. You can stick around if there’s other positions you want to try for, though,” Harry said when the trial was over. “The rest of you, stick around until try-outs are over and I’ll let you know who made it.”

He turned to face the other people waiting to try out.

“Jack, Andrew, Jimmy, Ritchie, Seamus, Bryan, you’re up next. Is there anyone from the Chaser try-outs that wants to also try-out for Beater?” When no one moved to join the Beaters group, Harry moved on.

“Okay. The two people who block the Bludgers the best, combined with the most times blocked, will be our new Beaters. Let’s go!” Harry yelled as he released the Bludgers and flew up, high into the air.

The trial for Beaters also lasted about half an hour and then Harry moved on to the Keeper trial.

“Katie, a little help, please?” Harry asked her as he handed her the Quaffle. Katie grinned, took the ball from him and rose up into the air, a good few lengths from the goal hoops.

“Ron, Cormac, Alison, whichever one of you stops the Quaffle the most will win the Keeper spot on the team. It’s that simple. Katie will throw it ten times. We’re gonna do it in alphabetical order, to keep it fair, so, Alison, you’re up first.”

Alison stopped the Quaffle seven times out of ten.

Cormac stopped the Quaffle eight times out of ten.

Ron stopped the Quaffle nine times out of ten.

“Next year, Alison, next year,” Harry said soothingly.

He turned to look at Ginny. “Are you still going to try out for Seeker?”

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “And so is Dennis.”

Harry grinned over at Dennis Creevey. “Alright, Dennis.”

Katie ran the Seeker trial. Harry caught it each time he was asked to find it. Ginny caught it seven times out of ten. Dennis caught it five times.

At the end of the trials, Harry posted the new Quidditch Team Line-Up on the Gryffindor Locker Room Door. The sheet, when completed, looked like:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team:

Katie, Demelza, Ginny -- Chasers  
\-- Alternate -- Dean

Jack, Seamus -- Beaters  
\-- Alternates -- Andrew, Jimmy

Ron -- Keeper  
\-- Alternate -- Cormac  
Harry -- Seeker  
\-- Alternate -- Ginny

Gryffindor won their first match, against Ravenclaw, in October. The next match, in December, would be Slytherin against Hufflepuff. In February, Gryffindor would play whoever won that, but Harry already figured it’d be Slytherin. Then, in April, the matches would start over and there’d be a game twice a month until the end of the school term.

**************

TBC


	7. Lesson The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry views a memory.  
> Tiny chapter.

“My pensieve is quite personal, Harry. I’m trusting you to not go into it when I am not around. I am also trusting you to not reveal to anyone else what you see inside of it. The memory we’ll be viewing is of young Tom Riddle,” Headmaster Dumbledore explained.

Harry had meant to meet with the Headmaster last month, but with classes and homework, Quidditch matches and the trip to Hogsmeade, it had been put off until this weekend instead.

“This is an interesting lesson, Harry. Do you often meet alone with the head of your school?” Hikaru asked quietly.

Harry ignored her. He couldn’t get caught, by Dumbledore, talking to the walls. Snape had been very clear that the cluster needed to stay a secret -- from Dumbledore, and anyone else who might use it to their advantage.

“So, I’m going to see young Tom?”

“Yes, my boy. He’ll be eleven years old and it is nearly a year before he started Hogwarts. What I need you to understand about this memory is that...regardless of how damaged he already appears, I could not have known the extent of it.”

“Of course, Headmaster. I’m sure no one knew,” Harry replied, his voice laced with concern and a touch of curiosity. He’d learned, over the past few months, how to show other people only what they wanted to see -- Snape, Draco and Hikaru were very good teachers.

Dumbledore opened the vial of memory and dropped it into the pensieve. He then took Harry’s arm and pulled him in.

Harry watched the memory of young, orphaned Tom Riddle and felt bad for him. This kid was like him -- was like who he could have become if not for Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys and now, his cluster.

After the memory, Harry turned to Dumbledore and asked, “If you had known...would you have brought him to Hogwarts? Encouraged his magick?”

Dumbledore sighed and then stroked his beard. “No, dear boy. I cannot say I would have. I felt uneasy with Tom the first time I met him. Had I known what the future would hold...that he would become a dark lord and wreak havoc on many innocents and be responsible for numerous deaths...no. I would never have brought him to this castle. I would like to think that I would have found him a loving home. But, no. I cannot lie to you about this, Harry. I would have left him there, and never introduced him to magick.”

Harry nodded. “Can I...may I go now, sir?”

“Of course. I’ll see you again next month, for another memory.”

As Harry left, Hikaru followed him out; down the stairs and into an empty classroom on the fifth floor.

“There is something going on here, Harry,” she said.

“I know. I can feel it. Before we met up tonight, Dumbledore sent me two books -- one on the Dark Lord’s genealogy, but it wasn’t a library book or anything, it was like a leather-bound journal. The other was on Sacrifice Bonds, and I’m not sure that’s something I should have ever known about.”

Harry sat down on one of the desks.

“Cloestra?” he called.

Within seconds, Cloestra appeared next to him. “What can I help you with, Harry?” she grinned over at Hikaru. “Ru, it is so good to see you!”

Hikaru smiled. “I am happy to see you as well, Cloestra. I have missed you.”

“I had not seen you in so long!” Cloestra exclaimed.

“It’s great that you get to see each other,” Harry said. “I called you here for a reason, though.”

“Is it again about Voldemort?” Cloestra asked.

“Luna needs me,” Hikaru interrupted. “I will go to her. She is with Neville.”

Harry nodded at Ru and then gave his full attention to Cloestra.

“Have you been to the archives yet?” Harry asked her.

Cloestra nodded. “Of course. I did a thorough search. There is evidence to suggest that he felt no ties to anything or anyone, except for Hogwarts. I did not find a single thing linking him to any magickal family, outside of the Riddles and the Gaunts, and therefore, to the Great Slytherin. His mother had no remaining family, and they would not have wanted him if they were still living.”

Cloestra was an Apprentice to a Wixen Anthropology Program at a University in Greece, though Harry had never gotten the complete details. As such, she had access to thousands of magickal family records and historical magickal records.

They talked for several more minutes before Harry went up to Gryffindor Tower.

***************

TBC


	8. Working Out The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Draco. Then there's some other conversations and....stuff too.

“What did he ask you to do, Draco?” Harry asked quietly. He was sitting on Draco’s bed, in Draco’s new single room, but he wasn’t really there, only visiting.

He had visited Draco a lot in the last several weeks, desperate to figure out what was going on between them and longing to at least try to be friends.

It was early November and there was already snow on the ground. Draco’s room was cozy. Warm. And not decked out in green and silver like Harry had expected. Instead, the duvet was a deep, rich brown and the pillow cases were grey. The walls were green, but such a light green it reminded Harry of sea foam. When he’d asked after the colour, Draco had told him it was pale sage.

“I can’t tell you that, Potter,” Draco responded after several long minutes.

“But, it’s bad...and Snape knows?”

“Yes and yes,” came Draco’s very quiet reply. “I’ve told you that before.”

“Does Dumbledore know?” Harry asked. 

When Draco only nodded, and didn’t elaborate, Harry reached for him. Their fingers touched briefly before Draco pulled back.

“Listen, Potter, I know...I understand all of this can be confusing, but we can’t afford to get confused. I…” he trailed off.

“You have feelings for me, I can feel that you do,” Harry said quickly.

Draco didn’t respond, instead he rose from the bed and stalked over to his desk. “Whether I do or not, we’re enemies, Potter. The whole school thinks we hate each other and my position with the Dark Lord is a thin, thready line. Anything could sever that line and my family could die. I could die.”

“I know, Draco. I know. I can’t help how pulled to you I feel, and the rest of our cluster has similar feelings about other members. You know that.”

“I do. I do know it. But I can’t be ruled by it, Harry,” Draco said softly.

The use of his first name pulled Harry back into his own room. He was sitting on his bed, curtains closed, surrounded by the safety of a silencing charm.

Harry sighed. He had to figure this out, and fast. Things were getting intense, way too quickly.

“He’s scared, Harry,” Evelyn said as she sat down next to him. 

Harry turned into her and they hugged for a few moments. He felt a kind of motherly vibe from her, even though she was only 34. For some reason, Evelyn reminded him of how he thought his mum might be, if she was alive. They didn’t look very much alike, but something about her just said ‘mum’ to him -- and he enjoyed it.

“I know. I understand why. I could put him in all kinds of danger and there’s still a part of him that hates me. There’s still a part of me that hasn’t actually let go of our feud, even if I can’t understand, anymore, why we hated each other so much,” Harry said.

“You rejected his offer of friendship when you first met,” Hikaru said as she joined in on the conversation.

Harry laughed. “I know, Ru. I’m aware of what happened. I just can’t understand why that translated...for both of us, into a feud and hatred. It doesn’t make any sense, now.”

“Draco does not hate you, Harry,” Hikaru said. “He is overwhelmed by what he now feels, and what he may have always felt.”

“And he’s in serious danger, dearheart,” Evelyn added. “So are you. This is a complicated time for you both. And for Severus.” She looked over at Hikaru. “We can’t begin to imagine it.”

Hikaru smiled gently, but there was sadness in her eyes. “Many years ago, darkness arose in the minds and hearts of the followers of Tiri-Kahn. She was a dark sorceress and had great power. Although she was defeated, and I was only a very small child, age three, I still remember how the air felt, how the days felt, under her rule of Machi-majutsu.”

Machi-majutsu was the name for the magick-only and sorcery-led province in Japan. They united under the rule of one Emperor and a small additional governing body; much like the UK.

“That sounds awful,” Evelyn said.

“It was, from the stories I have been told and from what my grandmother lived through. My father lived through terrible things as well. Harry, you will face greater hardship than you already have, but try to remember...Draco faces the loss of his family too, his own life, and of his way of life. These are very strong things to fear.”

“I’ve lost people. I’ll probably die before this is over. I know what it’s like to lose people I love, and my world has been turned upside down by the Dark Lord and by war and by everything that’s expected of me,” Harry said.

“We know, Harry,” Evelyn said soothingly.

Hikaru nodded and then got up from Harry’s bed. Her face was trained on something that neither cluster member could see. “I am needed elsewhere,” she whispered before she vanished.

“I don’t know how I really feel, outside of the cluster connection,” Harry murmured.

“That’s probably part of the problem,” Evelyn said. “Draco always wanted to be your friend, honey. He always wanted to be part of your world. But you didn’t. And so now, you guys are connected. Connected in a way you can’t explain, allowed to feel what each other feels and wants and everything between you is heightened.”

“Draco cannot know if what you feel is just our cluster,” Cloestra said. She kneeled lightly on the bed and rubbed a hand up and down Harry’s back.

“And you’ve been pretty clear that you feel confused,” Evelyn added.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I know. I want to know if how I feel is real; if it's something he can count on.”

Evelyn nodded and then stood up. “I need to go. I can come back tomorrow, if you need me.”

Harry shook his head. “I’ll be alright. Someone should be there for Draco, though.”

Evelyn nodded at Cloestra and then disappeared.

Cloestra gave a quick grin. “Someone is.”

“Severus.”

“Yes, but, do not think about him too hard, we do not want him to pop up,” Cloestra cautioned.

“He doesn’t really talk to me,” Harry said, changing the subject.

“I know, Harry. But it is what it is,” she replied, using one of her new, favourite colloquialisms that she’d learned from Evelyn.

Harry nodded.

“Harry,” Cloestra continued gently. “You do know when you like someone. When you have feelings. Regardless of any connection. Or any cluster.”

Harry sighed. “The problem is, I’ve only liked three other people before this, and that was all so fleeting. Cho was just so pretty; so I don’t think I really liked her because I didn’t know her well enough to know who she really was. Cedric was the first guy I had a crush on, but I wasn’t really sure what it was at the time and he died before I could be sure. And Ginny...I liked her for a little bit, at the end of last school year, but then...it just died. But, more like it had never been.”

“It is perfectly okay to not know. You are young.” Cloestra patted his knee. “You are, what, sixteen?”

Harry nodded. 

“It takes a long time to really know who you are. Attraction comes and it goes. Attraction is the easy part. You cannot really know who you might love until you are older. In the meantime, stay as his friend. Be a good friend, Harry. He does trust you. We all do. But he may need more time for anything more,” she advised.

“You’re young too,” Harry commented. “You’re only 21. How do you know what you want or who you like or who you want to be with?”

Cloestra laughed. “I am older than you, you know. I have had relationships before. One in secondary school. One in my first year at University. I am even in a relationship right now. Just because I do not talk about him, that does not mean I am alone.”

Harry held up his hands in a ‘give up’ gesture. “Okay, okay, sorry.” He felt for Cloestra like he would, he imagined, if he’d had an older sister.

“Brat.”

Harry laughed. “Know-It-All.”

Cloestra let out a long breath, but it was a happy sound, not a sad one. “You will know, Harry, dear. You will know.”

“I really hope so,” came Harry’s quiet reply.

***

“Draco is extremely confused and upset about things between you,” Severus said, not unkindly. “This is a delicate situation, Potter. You need to be more careful. Regardless of how you feel, the two of you cannot become closer than you already are. It is very dangerous.”

“I don’t need the lecture, Professor,” Harry replied. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stood hip-shot in front of Severus’s desk.

“Apparently, you do.”

“No. Really. Cloestra, Evelyn and Hikaru have already talked to me about all of it. I don’t need you to drag me into your office to lecture me about it. I have feelings for Draco. He has feelings for me. We can’t help that. But, I won’t do anything that would put him in danger,” Harry explained.

“The two of you seem to be already putting each other in danger, Potter, and I do not like having to keep hearing about it,” Severus said sternly.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I can ask him not to talk to you about it anymore.”

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It is not your fault that I am pulled to him when he is in pain or confused or angry. He...I am very much like an Uncle to him. I have been since he was a small child. It is my influence that made him so interested in potions, for example.”

Harry nodded. “I didn’t know, sorry.”

Severus waved a hand. “You may go. We’re done here, for now.”

Harry vanished.

Severus gathered up his paperwork and moved through the door at the back of his office and into his private quarters. 

Being Sensate, having a cluster, was beginning to weigh on him, and he’d only been dealing with it since late July.

He understood Draco’s pull to Potter, he really did, but they couldn’t afford the danger it would put them all in.

Severus settled down on his couch and pulled the coffee table to him with a flick of his wand. He set his paperwork on top of it and then put his feet up. With another flick of his wand, he brought the tea-tray to himself. 

A tap of his wand to the kettle heated the water. He measured out tea, in a little strainer, in the teacup and then set it all on the coffee table.

He was so tired. He kept everything together, kept everything going, all week long and then, on the weekend, when he’d rather be brewing or relaxing, he was forced to grade papers, monitor halls, oversee detention, and deal with the ever increasing problem of Draco Malfoy.

There was no doubt in Severus’s mind that Draco was in love with Harry. A teenage love, undoubtedly, but still. It did hurt Severus’s heart, for Draco, that the two of them could in no way actually be together, but it couldn’t be helped.

Severus did understand it. He, too, felt pulled to Harry. Which was one of the reasons he kept Harry at a distance. The age-gap, the wrongness, the illegality, were all reasons to keep Harry at a great distance, but he could only manage ignoring him, most days.

“You’re thinking about Harry and Draco again,” Charlie said as he sat down on the other end of Severus’s couch.

Severus gave a tiny smile. “It’s good to see you.”

Charlie grinned. “I was in my hut, just trying to relax from a long day and I could feel you stressing out about them, again.”

“I worry about the cost, that’s all.”

“Draco and Harry will figure out, for themselves, how they feel, what they want and how to work it out -- both inside and outside of the war. You need to let it go and stop being so protective,” Charlie advised.

Severus sighed a little and stood up to get a second cup and saucer.

“Stay for tea?” Severus asked.

“You know I’m not really drinking it, you are.”

“I realize that,” Severus said as he put the cup and saucer on the table and then sat back down. He fixed his cup the way he liked it -- dark, but sweet -- but he didn’t raise it to his lips. He wasn’t ready for the caffeine fix just yet.

Charlie waited until Severus was finished with the cup and had sat back before he got up and straddled him. Just before his mouth met Severus’s, he said, “There’s better things we could be doing.”

Severus wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist and used his strong thighs to lift up from the couch. With Charlie curled around him, he walked into his bedroom.

“Yes, there are,” Severus said as he laid Charlie on the bed.

Their mouths met while hands groped.

Severus’s clothes came off quickly.

The evening was much, much more fun than Severus had originally planned; thank the gods.

***

Harry sat straight up in bed and was extremely glad that he’d started going to sleep with his bed curtains closed and a semi-permanent silencing charm on both his bed and the curtains.

He’d never really had a sex-dream before, and although it had bothered him, he’d honestly thought he was just a late bloomer. With everything that went on in his life, it made sense to him that he was behind his peer group when it came to sexual attraction and relationships.

Harry’s body was a bit behind, too, and that made sense -- he spent most of each summer being underfed and worked too hard. He spent the school time worried about death and war and his role in what was to come, and that didn’t even begin to cover classes, homework, friendships and keeping up.

The fact that the dream had included him, Draco, Professor Snape and Charlie surprised Harry. He didn’t really know Charlie that well, even within the cluster. Charlie hadn’t visited him more than twice since the cluster had started with visiting and sharing back in July.

He’d seen Draco, Severus, Cloestra, Evelyn and Hikaru pretty often, but Charlie was always a little out of reach, and Harry wondered why, but he’d never asked.

Harry got out of bed slowly and, in the quiet of the late-hour, he gathered fresh under-clothes and pajamas from his wardrobe. From his side-table he grabbed his shower kit and then he walked carefully, quietly, into the shower room.

He showered quickly, but thoroughly, and avoided the temptation to get off -- again.

Back in the dorm, with his things put away and the fresh pajamas on, he cast a few silent cleaning spells on his bed sheets and duvet and then climbed back into bed. Hopefully, he could get a few more hours of sleep, uninterrupted by dreams.

***

Draco groaned and rolled over. He was very used to these dreams, by now, but he did think they were rather inconvenient. They left him wanting and, more specifically, wanting Harry.

He, in no way, had feelings about Severus or Charlie like that -- and their involvement in the dreams annoyed him, even though he understood what was going on. Charlie and Severus were hooking up, in their visits, inside the cluster.

Draco dreaming about it was just a result of his connection to the cluster; though he was sure that no one else in the cluster was having the same dreams. He’d talked about it with Luna, Cloestra and Evelyn, and none of them had dreams like these -- at least not yet.

He hadn’t been able to talk to Hikaru about it, but Luna had and she’d confirmed that Ru wasn’t having dreams like that either.

Draco hadn’t asked Harry, and couldn’t bring himself to. He’d decided, recently, that he didn’t want to know. He couldn’t bring it up with Severus or Charlie; it was just too embarrassing.

He wanted Harry, but he was used to that by now -- he’d started having feelings, like that, for Harry two years before. Draco had known from a young age that he was gay, and he was fine with it. He knew that he’d marry for connection, status and money, rather than for love -- it was what was required of him, as a Malfoy.

If his parents divorced, or anything like that, then maybe he’d have a chance to marry for love, and to marry a man. But, for now, he was resigned to the match with Daphne or Astoria Greengrass -- the contract left it open about which of the Greengrass daughters he was to marry and bond, and had a few clauses to get out of it entirely.

Draco wanted to be friends with Harry Potter, but, then again, he had always wanted to be friends. It was his own fault that they hadn’t been able to be. He should never have taken the rejection so personally, at the beginning of their school years. He also shouldn’t have acted like such a spoiled little prat, back in Madam Malkins -- he knew that now.

He cast a couple of cleaning charms on himself and then got out of bed. He’d never get back to sleep now, and there was work to do on the potion he was making that would poison the Christmas present he’d bought for the Headmaster.

*****************

TBC


	9. Lesson The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry views another memory.  
> Then, the rest of November.

Later in November, the Headmaster showed Harry another memory, Bob Ogden’s -- and the memory was of the Gaunt Family. Watching both Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt taunt and tease Merope was nearly unbearable.

Merope seemed crazy. She was definitely unhinged, and Harry attributed a lot of it to the centuries of inbreeding, but also to the very clear abuse she suffered at the hands of literally everyone in her family.

Morfin had attacked Tom Riddle Sr. and so there was a large part of Bob’s memory that was focused on that. It seemed that Marvolo was pleased with his son -- for attacking a muggle.

When Marvolo lunged for Merope, and began to choke her around the neck, and Ogden defended her, Harry felt sick. While he was glad that Ogden had defended her, he was horrified that Ogden also just left her there.

After viewing the memory, Dumbledore told him that Marvolo and Morfin were both arrested by the Ministry and that Merope had been left alone. Morfin and Marvolo went to prison for a little while - a few years - but by the time Tom was a first year at Hogwarts, they were both out.

Marvolo died, and Morfin carried on in Little Hangleton. Tom found him, years later, and framed him for the death of the entire Riddle family.

***

Harry spent the rest of November going to classes, doing homework, and meeting up with the members of his cluster.

He and Luna had a standing, Thursday night, in-person, friendly date and they spent the time in a variety of ways -- touring the castle (both before and after curfew) looking for creatures; hanging out with Neville in the Herbology classroom; studying in the Room of Requirement; inviting other cluster members for 4-player games; and taking care of the Thestral herd.

With Cloestra, he spent hours talking about anthropology, archaeology and Greek history. She was very enthusiastic about each and she was very knowledgeable about the differences between English and Greecian beliefs. She told Harry adventurous stories about the Greek gods and various battles, even as she also taught him magick he hadn’t known before.

With Evelyn, Harry often studied, did homework, or talked to her quietly about Draco. At times, he even discussed his conflicting feelings about the Professor -- in terms of trust and their shared past. They sometimes talked about his mom. Evelyn made Harry feel safe.

Severus visited him very rarely. Charlie didn’t visit him at all.

When Hikaru visited, they practiced magick a lot and Ru often devolved into excitedly talking about Luna. Ru also talked a lot about her mother, and she listened with sympathy and patience when Harry talked about Lily, James and Sirius. She came at the world from a unique perspective, and Harry really valued the time with Ru -- talking with her about his lost family was soothing and bittersweet.

He and Draco visited pretty regularly too, even when they tried not to. Each encounter made things more intense, and made Harry more open to his growing feelings. They didn’t share, out loud, about their feelings, but each of them knew about the attachment and attraction to the other. Not talking about it made it easier to pretend they were simply becoming friends.

********

TBC


	10. Christmas Holidays - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Christmas Holiday (Part One)

For the two weeks of the Christmas Holidays, Harry went to the Burrow with Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan.

He felt nervous about being physically near Charlie, for the first time since they’d met the previous year -- at Order Headquarters -- and for the first time since Harry had come to know him, a little, as part of his cluster.

It didn’t bother him, Charlie’s relationship with Severus, but it did bother him that their intimate moments spilled over onto Harry and, as he had learned from Luna, Draco.

At the knock on the door to his Burrow room, Harry braced for what felt like a fight. “Yeah, come in,” he called. He’d been expecting them -- he’d been ignoring or avoiding his closest friends for weeks.

Ron and Hermione slipped into the room soundlessly, and more like a unit than Harry had ever seen them. Ron settled on Harry’s bed, Hermione at his desk chair.

“We know,” Hermione began, “that this year has been very different from any other year and that, well, with the cluster, you’re under a lot more stress than usual. Even more, perhaps than last year with Umbridge and with...with Sirius.”

Harry flinched. “I’m not under more stress. It’s just different.”

“Uh huh,” Ron said. “What ‘Mione is trying to say is...you can’t go off all alone, all the time, to be with people from your cluster. It’s not right. It’s not natural. Aside from Quidditch, I’ve barely seen you so far this year.”

“Isolating isn’t good, Harry, regardless of the reason. I don’t think I’ve spent any time with you at all, so far this term -- not since September, anyway,” Hermione said.

“I’m not isolating,” Harry defended. “If I’m alone, I’m not really alone. Usually there’s a member of my cluster around, keeping me company, talking to me, hanging out. That kind of thing. Sometimes Luna comes by, for real, just in general -- I think she finds it really comforting to be able to have me and even Draco actually, physically around.”

“I’m glad you and Luna have formed a closer friendship, Harry, that’s great! But your other friends miss you,” Hermione said.

Harry nodded. “I can’t help when cluster members pop in and checking out the way I do when that happens makes me look crazy.”

“I get that, mate, and so does Hermione. But we miss you. We need you to go back to hanging out with us,” Ron said.

“I’m sorry, really. I’ll be more available to you, okay?” replied Harry. “But just you two -- and Neville. I can’t take Ginny and Seamus and Dean and other people right now.”

Hermione grinned triumphantly. “That’s fine, Harry. Now, come downstairs with us, because everyone’s gathered and Charlie’s asked where you are.”

Harry resisted the urge to frown. He’d avoided talking about Charlie. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject with Ron and he didn’t want to betray anything either. Having one of Ron’s older brothers in his cluster was just….awkward.

“It’s okay, mate,” Ron said quietly. “You two have your own thing, and it’s fine. I’m fine, we’re fine. He wants to see you.”

Harry followed them downstairs.

Each Weasley engaged in their own way. Molly hugged and pressed a full plate into his hands. Arthur asked questions about muggles. Bill reintroduced Fleur and then spoke quietly about his work and about the Goblins. Fleur added details about her job at Gringotts and about their engagement. Fred and George told him about new inventions and products, while trying to draw him out of his shell. Ginny blushed and stood too close and talked about her friends. Ron behaved like his normal self, much to Harry’s relief. 

Percy was absent, attending to something at the Ministry. Fleur kept glued to Bill’s side like she was in enemy territory, and considering how Hermione and Ginny behaved towards her, she was.

After a couple of hours spent mingling with all the Weasleys, Charlie pulled him aside and they went outside, into the back garden, together.

“I wanted to talk to you, Harry,” Charlie said gently.

“About Draco?” Harry asked.

Charlie laughed. “No. Gods, no. I think Severus has that covered, and I think he talks to you about it all far too much.”

“I know, about you and Se--Snape,” Harry stated. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Charlie nodded. “I figured you did. Are you alright?”

Harry frowned, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“Well, I...I sort of thought your muggles, your relatives, would have put unreal ideas about being gay or being bisexual into your head. I thought...am I wrong? I thought that you’d probably feel uncomfortable about any relationship between two men, regardless of how you might feel about Draco,” Charlie explained.

Harry’s eyes widened. “No! I’m not uncomfortable or upset. I know how I feel about Draco, Charlie. Even if he doesn’t want to hear it and we can’t risk it.”

“Oh. Okay. Good. Then, what?” Charlie asked.

“Uh, it’s just...it keeps spilling over. Onto me, onto Draco. You and Snape. What you...what you spend your time together doing,” Harry explained, face flaming in embarrassment. “N-not every time. I didn’t...I didn’t notice it until late October, but...but yeah.”

Charlie sighed. “I suspected that. I’m sorry, Harry. I don’t know how to control it.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I guess that makes sense. None of us really know how to control this thing yet, do we?” Harry asked. “I mean, this whole cluster thing just happens.”

“Well, I think I’ve got a pretty good handle on it, actually. I mean, yeah, when one of you actually needs me...I just pop in. And then out again when the need is over. But, in general…” Charlie laughed. “I avoid thinking about you lot, and so it doesn’t happen as often.”

Harry nodded. “I can’t do that, I guess. It’s all so much. It’s cool and interesting, and also annoying and...heart breaking. It’s neat and weird, at the same time. So I guess I think about it a lot.”

“You’re good at using the others’ skills though, Severus has told me that you’re utilizing his skill, and Draco’s, at Occlumency to Occlude,” Charlie said.

“Yeah. Hikaru conjures me up when she’s playing on her House Quidditch team,” Harry said.

Charlie laughed again, but this time it seemed to fill him up with light and humour; there was no edge to it. “That sounds like her. She’s adorable.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, she is. Evelyn’s healing magick has helped in a scrape or two, as well. And Cloestra’s elemental magick has been weirdly useful too.”

“I haven’t spent a lot of time with Cloestra, yet. I consider Evelyn one of my best friends already, though,” Charlie confessed.

They spent a few more minutes talking, trying to get to know each other in the physical world, before they headed back inside.

Harry went by the guest room where Hermione was staying, but when no one answered his knock he retired to his room for the night.

He was tired, and also he wanted to visit with Luna and later he intended to visit with Draco.

***

Luna cuddled into Neville on the wide, curtained bed in his room at his home, Longbottom Manor.

They weren’t officially dating, because Neville didn’t want to have to talk to her father, or to his grandmother about it and they both felt as though they were a little too young to be thinking so seriously.

Not being officially a couple did allow them some leeway and some freedoms that they wouldn’t have had if they’d declared. The wizarding world was old-fashioned when it came to dating, and Neville’s family were particular sticklers for the rules of Courting and Courtships.

Currently, Neville wasn’t promised to anyone and neither was Luna -- though her father didn’t care at all for those sorts of contracts and customs.

Luna looked up at a sound near the door.

“I...I am sorry to interrupt, Luna,” Hikaru said rather formally.

“You’re not interrupting, Ru,” Luna called over.

Neville shifted towards the door, carrying Luna over his body, to the other side of the bed. “Ru’s here?”

“Of course, silly,” came Luna’s reply as she grinned over at Ru, who Neville could neither see nor hear.

“I wanted to check in, Luna. I had not heard from you in a few days. I feel worried about Harry and Draco, and I...I needed to see how you felt,” Hikaru said quietly, but her large, black eyes focused on Neville instead of Luna.

“It’s okay, Ru,” Luna said reassuringly. “You’re not interrupting. We were just cuddling, and Neville has something he needs to go and do right now, anyways.”

“I do?” asked Neville, quizzically.

Luna tilted her head up towards the ceiling for a moment and her wide, pale, silvery eyes went a little fuzzy. “Yes. Your grandmother needs to speak with you. And since she doesn’t know I’m here, you should probably go to her wing and talk to her. Head her off before she comes up here.”

Neville laughed and then kissed Luna very lightly on the mouth. He swung off the bed. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He nodded in the direction he thought Ru was and then left the room.

Luna slid off the bed and led Ru to the little sofa on one side of the room.

“Do you like him?” Luna asked, all smiles and shy eyes. “I’ve been trying to figure out why you’re sad whenever you see me with him.”

Hikaru slowly shook her head, her short crop of black hair falling in her eyes. 

Luna’s eyes went unfocused again and then she laughed. “No. You don’t. I’ll let you tell me, Ru, when you’re ready.” She danced off the couch and spun in a few, short circles.

“I like you,” Hikaru said, almost too quietly for Luna to hear.

“I know, Ru. I like you too,” Luna replied, a bit dreamily.

“I...I really like you, Luna.”

Luna grinned and sat back down on the couch. She grabbed Ru’s hands. “I know. Don’t worry. I like you too. I like you both. Neville knows, he’s good with it. Can you be good with him? I like you both, Ru.” She let go of her hands and sat back.

Hikaru blinked in confusion. She wasn’t sure if Luna meant that how it sounded and she wasn’t sure she should hope.

Luna sighed and leaned forward. She took Ru’s face in her hands and lightly kissed her on the lips. When she pulled back, she said, “I like you both. Like that. You are both mine, for now, anyway.”

“I want to be yours for always,” Hikaru whispered.

Luna smiled, but this time it was an indulgent one. “You feel that way now. With our cluster, our connection, who knows? Maybe you’ll always feel that way. Maybe you won’t. I don’t live in absolute-isms. I don’t live in the future that isn’t. Not yet, Ru. There is no always, there is only now.”

Ru nodded. “I understand. Now, can we speak of what I have come about?”

Luna nodded and grabbed Ru’s hands again. “Yes. I’m not worried, Ru. Really.”

“I am.”

“I know. I can feel it. Severus is worried too. So is Evelyn. So is Cloestra. I can feel it. I’m sure you can too.”

“Charlie is worried as well, though he and I have not really spoken,” Ru admitted.

“Draco is being stubborn. He’ll get over it. Harry will figure out that what he feels is true, is right, and they’ll figure it out,” Luna prophesied, as she once again pulled away from Ru. “They’ll work things out between them and it’ll help them both. It’ll even help us, with the war, with the Dark Lord.”

“Says she who does not live in the future,” Ru grumbled.

Luna raised her hands, palms up, and then sort of waved them around. “I know what I know. I get told what I get told. I believe the creatures, the beings, and the wind. I believe the stars and what they say.”

Ru nodded. “I know, Luna. It is one of the reasons that I know I am fond of you.”

Neville walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He settled behind Luna, pulling her close, between his legs, instead of sitting on the other side of the couch. He had a sort of sixth sense that Ru was sitting on that cushion and he didn’t want to disturb her or send her home accidentally.

“Talking about Harry?” he murmured into Luna’s neck.

Luna shivered. “Yeah. Ru’s worried.”

Neville nodded gently. “Everyone who knows them well is worried. I thought maybe Draco was playing him -- trying to get to him, for Riddle.”

“Draco would never do that,” Ru said, though Neville couldn’t hear her.

Luna grinned at Ru. “Ru says that Draco would never do that,” she said to Neville.

Neville smiled. “Yeah, I got that -- now. But, in the beginning it was like...they hate each other. No way there’s not something dark going on.” He shifted slightly. “Now, I’m….I really think they’re kinda perfect for each other.”

Luna settled back against his chest. “Agreed.”

“Like you and me,” Neville said.

Luna sighed and then twined her fingers with his.

“Like you and Ru,” Neville added softly.

Ru gasped.

Luna laughed. “Yes. Like me and you and like me and Ru.”

“He is very generous,” Ru said.

“Yes, Ru, he’s very generous.”

“No, I’m not,” Neville argued. “I just understand that not everyone is meant for only one person. That it’s not black or white, that there’s greys to live in too. I understand that you and Ru have a special connection. Just as we do. I hope to get to meet her, someday.”

“I would like to meet him too,” Ru whispered.

“She’d like to meet you too,” Luna relayed.

Ru stood from the couch and, looking over her shoulder at something Luna couldn’t see, she vanished.

Luna gave a tiny sigh and then seemed to settle down, relaxing back into herself.

“She’s gone?” Neville asked, assuming from Luna’s behaviour that Ru was no longer in the room.

“Yeah. But, she told me she liked me, finally,” Luna said.

“It takes some people longer. It’s only been a few months, Luna,” said Neville.

“Five months. It feels like a lifetime.”

“You’re lucky,” Neville said as he stood and scooped her up. “Now, let’s get back into bed. I was liking the cuddling.”

*******

TBC


	11. Evelyn and Cloestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Cloestra

Evelyn got off the plane and walked onto the tarmac. Her assistant would handle the luggage, check into their rooms, and make sure that she had groceries and goods ready and available when she got back.

She came from old money, which afforded her the life she lived, the private plane, and her ability to work from wherever she wanted to. 

Evelyn was a travel-blogger so her trip to Greece was being categorized as a work trip, but really, she was here to meet Cloestra. She wanted to occupy the same space as someone from her cluster and England wasn’t a good option - yet.

She’d toyed with the idea of going to Romania, where Charlie lived and worked, but had ultimately rejected it. Charlie was fun to be around, they got along very well and she considered him her best cluster-friend, but he wouldn’t welcome the intrusion.

And it wasn’t like she could go to Japan and hang out with a fifteen year old girl, as much as she might want to meet Hikaru, and seeing Japan for the first time would have been amazing. Evelyn knew she’d go eventually, but not until Ru was older.

She took a car to the University that she knew Cloestra studied and taught at. Her post-post graduate work with the Anthropology department was important for the magickal world in a huge way.

Although Cloestra’s university was magickal there were still only a few ways to get into this particular magickal city and a car was one of them. 

Evelyn watched the wards around her glimmer and spark as the car crossed over into Mágissa. Mágissa was the neighborhood of Xethora that the campus was in and included some residential buildings as well.

The driver dropped her off at the campus library and she walked over to the Anthropology building. She didn’t know for certain where Cloestra’s office was, but she did feel like she would know, the moment she entered the building.

It was a small building, only four levels, but the ceiling was beautifully etched glass which let a lot of natural light in.

Eveyln took the stairs up to the second floor and turned down a hallway that she only recognized because Cloestra was her cluster-mate.

At the door, she knocked hesitantly. As much as she wanted to be near Cloestra and just be more connected to their cluster, in general, she wasn’t actually sure if Cloestra would be happy to see her, in reality.

The door swung open.

“I had wondered how long you might take to knock, Evelyn,” Cloestra said with a grin as she pulled Evelyn into the room and shut the door behind her.

They embraced for several moments.

“You’re happy to see me?” Evelyn asked as she pulled away and dropped her bag to the floor.

“Of course! We would go and collect Severus, Charlie, Luna, Ru, Draco and Harry if we could. Would we not?”

Evelyn smiled easily. “Yes, yes we would.”

“I am most happy to see you, Eve,” Cloestra said as she gestured to the sofa in the corner. “We are so connected and I am so glad to get to spend this time with you.”

Evelyn grinned; Cloestra was the only person in her life that called her ‘Eve.’ She settled into the sofa.

“Coffee?” Cloestra asked as her wand slipped into her hand.

“Oh, yes. I’m a little worn from the trip,” Evelyn said.

“Why did you not Apparate?”

Evelyn gave a sheepish smile. “I can’t. I never learned. And my family would have arranged a portkey, but I didn’t want anyone else to know where I was going. The plane was easier.”

“You could have borrowed my ability with air, or Severus’s apparition mastery,” Cloestra gently reproved.

Evelyn smiled, but then shook her head. “It’s not something I’m comfortable with -- apparition.”

Cloestra nodded and then murmured a few, quick spells. After a few moments, her office door opened and a service tray table rolled in. A steaming coffee urn, a sugar bowl, a small plate, two cups and saucers, a few little spoons and three very small ceramic pitchers were on the tray. It rolled to a stop just in front of Cloestra.

“We have cubed sugar, sheep’s milk, soya-cream, honey and butter -- how would you like it prepared?” Cloestra asked as she gestured to the tray.

Evelyn laughed. “That’s a lot of options.”

“I was...I did not know how you take your coffee, so I had the tray prepared with a little of everything. If you are hungry also, I can call for some food.”

“No, no, this is fine, for now.” Evelyn leaned forward and the tray rolled slowly to her. She looked up, smiled. “I could have gotten it, myself.”

Cloestra lowered her eyes. “There was no need. Air and wind, they do a great deal for me, often unasked.”

“Including pushing the coffee cart to me,” came Evelyn’s delighted reply. “This isn’t the traditional way.”

“No. I thought you might appreciate a more...American coffee experience. I can send this away if you would prefer the Greek?”

“I want to try the Greek way, at some point while I’m here, but no, for right now, this is perfect. What’s the butter for?”

“Some people prefer to drink their coffee with butter. This I read. Is it not true?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of it.”

“Ah. Well.” Cloestra leaned back, her prepared coffee left to cool on the service tray.

“Do you think they’ll win?” Evelyn asked after several long moments of silence.

“Yes. More importantly, I believe we will help.”

“I hope so. I hope we help them, as much as we can.” Evelyn shifted a bit uneasily. “Would it help if we both put our lives on hold, right now, and moved to England? Temporarily? To be with them, to be closer, to be there..?”

Cloestra shook her head, her dark, curly hair falling forward for a moment before she pushed it back. “No. We will be helping no matter where we are. Right now, the best thing we can do is live our lives and be open to the cluster. To be open to sharing our magick and knowledge, however we can.”

“I plan to be available, whenever I’m needed. I just….we’re strong, apart, this way, as a cluster, but...we’d be so much stronger, don’t you think, all together?” Evelyn questioned.

“I think we will be all together, one day. Or...that we will at least splinter off into smaller groups and be always together. Now is not the time for that. Besides which, we are an unknown quantity, to Riddle. He cannot know about us, so by staying away, we do give Harry and Draco and Severus some advantages.”

“Surprise elements.”

Cloestra nodded. She held Evelyn’s eyes with her own for several minutes before looking away. She knew they needed to talk about their relationship, but she was hesitant to do so.

Evelyn brushed imaginary crumbs or lint or something from her linen pants and then sighed. It was time to test the boundaries of their in-person relationship. She rose from her spot on the sofa.

Cloestra looked up, startled by Evelyn’s sudden, much closer presence. “What is it?” she asked.

Evelyn leaned down, tugged Cloestra’s face gently towards her with her hands and then captured Cloestra’s lips with her own.

They kissed for several long moments before Cloestra pulled back and pulled away.

Back behind her desk, Cloestra waved her hands, palms-out, fingertips towards the ceiling, at Evelyn.

“I cannot cross that line with you, in person, Eve.”

Evelyn frowned. “But it’s okay when we’re cluster-visiting?”

Cloestra nodded, but was clearly distressed. “I am attracted to you, you know I am, but...while you’re actually here, in person, it is not right for me to act on my feelings, nor you on yours. I have someone. I love him. I am faithful to him, and to our life together.”

“Except for when I’m visiting,” Evelyn said, a tad bitterly.

“That is different, and you know that,” Cloestra argued.

Evelyn slowly crossed her arms over her chest. “How is it different?” she asked icily.

“He doesn’t know you’re there. He can’t see you, nor touch you, nor hear you. He has no idea that the ways I have changed are because of you. And Severus. And Charlie. He can’t know. I won’t let him in to these parts of my life, for it isn’t fair.”

“You know I’m there. You’ve pulled me to you, before, during, after. You’ve included me,” Evelyn argued.

“Yes. Because what I feel for you is...intense and...wondrous. I want to share myself with you, in all ways. But, Evelyn, that does not go farther than inside the cluster. Not for me, not now.”

Evelyn glared at her for a few minutes before she gave up. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I had to check, I had to know.”

“Maybe, in the future, there will be a place for us,” Cloestra said.

Tears filled Evelyn’s eyes and she shook her head violently. “Don’t. Don’t do that.”

“Really, Eve, I mean it. If things don’t work out with Declan, or if I decide to tell him everything, maybe then….there’ll be space for me and you, too.”

“I can’t live on just hoping someday, maybe,” Evelyn replied. She picked up her bag from the floor. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to my hotel. I need a few days. I’ll be back, I promise. I’m not leaving Xethora. I still want you to show your Greece to me.”

Cloestra nodded, but said nothing as Evelyn left. She felt badly about it and feared she’d not handled it well, but she also knew...she knew she didn’t want to hurt Declan, nor give him up. There were lines she and Evelyn couldn’t cross. They would both get used to it, somehow.

************

TBC


	12. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus talk.

“Did you even check on him?”

Severus finished shelving the books in his hands, in alphabetical order by author and by subject, before he turned around.

It was Christmas Eve, and he’d been doing what he did every year at this time -- reorganizing his book collection by adding the books he’d received, found or purchased throughout the year and indulging in a few short glasses of The Balvenie Doublewood, 12-Year aged, Single-Malt Scotch Whiskey.

He’d also been listening to the Wixen Wireless, the classical baroque station. Severus turned it off with a flick of his wand and then turned to face Harry.

Harry sat on his sofa, curled up, on one cushion. 

Severus sat down in the chair that was next to him.

“Yes, Potter, I checked.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You acted like I was crazy, like you had no idea what I was saying or what I was trying to tell you.”

Severus sighed. He’d dreaded this conversation, but he’d known it would have to happen eventually. They were too linked, too connected, to not get everything out in the open.

“I said what I had to say, Potter.”

“You could have done something!” Harry argued.

“I did do something, Harry,” Severus said softly, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to keep some distance between them.

“Yeah, right.”

“I checked in on Black a few minutes after you told me that they ‘had Padfoot in the place where it’s hidden’,” Severus replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t indicate that I knew what you were talking about. The Headmaster was already gone. You and your friends were captured by not only Madam Umbridge, but also by a handful of students whose parents are Death Eaters.”

“You could have used Legilimency and told me that you would check on him.”

“No I couldn’t.” Severus resisted the urge to scrub his face with his hands and, instead, sat back. “I know you’re not as dense as you pretend to be. Please, attempt to think.”

“Please, stop being cruel and just tell me the truth.”

Severus sighed. “I am not being cruel, Potter. I am simply pointing out that you have the ability to put it together for yourself. You don’t need me to spell it out for you.”

“I do. Just tell me.”

“Did the Occlumency lessons teach you nothing?”

Harry rolled his eyes and then made a frustrated noise. “They taught me that my mind was much more fragile than I had ever known. They taught me that I should have listened and done the reading and the work and blocked the Dark Lord out.”

Severus nodded. “Good. Now, why was I forced to teach you Occlumency?”

“Because Vol- er, the Dark Lord and I have a connection that I needed to block out, and he could have figured out that connection at any moment and used it against me. Used it to read my mind or control my mind.”

“Yes. Telling you, through Legilimency, that I was going to check on Black and that you needed to not do anything drastic would have been very dangerous for us both. Had the Dark Lord succeeded in learning everything in your mind _and_ in controlling you? He would have known. My position cannot be compromised, not then and not now.”

“If it was so dangerous, why did you try to teach me?”

“The Headmaster commanded it. I didn’t think it was a good idea. I thought he should teach you. Our history and my history with your father made it much too fraught. I’m not a nice man, Potter. I’m not kind. I could have been, maybe. If my own father hadn’t been such an unforgivable bastard.” Severus looked away.

“And if my dad hadn’t tormented you,” Harry added softly. “But why...why didn’t you tell me, after you checked in? I...I stormed the Ministry. I put my friends in danger. Neville got Crucio’d for Merlin’s sake! I put Sirius in danger. He...he….I got him killed, Professor.”

“Your godfather made his own choices. His own decisions. He chose to follow you into the Ministry, against Dumbledore’s advice. He chose to fight in this war. Do not diminish his choices by taking on blame for them,” Severus said.

“He wouldn’t have been there at all, if not for me.” Harry rose from the sofa. “You should have told me that you checked on him and everything was fine!”

Now Severus did scrub his hands over his face. He was so tired of all of this. Going ‘round and ‘round in circles. Where it stops, nobody knows.

“That’s enough, Potter!” he barked. “When I came back, you, Miss Granger and Umbridge were gone! There were students on the floor, in some cases in pain and in others hexed into misery. At that point, I had already alerted the Order that something was awry. I needed to deal with the students, and I didn’t know, nor could I have known, where you and your friends had gotten off to.”

“But…”

“No. That’s it. That’s what happened. When I realized that you and your friends were headed to the Ministry, that you honestly believed the lie that the Dark Lord put in your head, I scrambled to alert Dumbledore and the Order. I am the reason they got to you in time. I am the reason the Death Eaters didn’t kill you and everyone you brought with you,” he explained.

“You should have told me that you were going to check,” Harry insisted.

“Stop,” Draco said as he appeared behind the couch. “You two are going around in circles. You both hold some responsibility for what happened. Accept that, and let it go.”

“Draco, this isn’t your business,” Severus said sternly.

“The hell it isn’t. Harry’s been messed up about this for months. And you’ve been feeling guilty,” came Draco’s response.

“Really, Draco, go away,” Harry said, not unkindly.

“Harry, he’s not to blame for Sirius’s death and you know that. Severus, maybe you could have handled it better, but in the past you have always been a right prick to Harry, and you know it. We’re in new times, now. None of us can afford to pretend that this isn’t happening to us, and we can’t afford to pretend that it doesn’t or won’t affect us,” Draco lectured.

As Harry sat back down on the sofa, Draco vanished.

After a few moments, Severus joined him on the sofa -- sitting on the farthest cushion from Harry that he could.

Harry buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know how to feel. I feel angry. And tired. And...ho--hopeless. All the time. And I don’t know how to get out of it or how to move on. I don’t think I’m grieving, for Sirius, in the way that I’m supposed to. But it….his death...it just feels numb.”

Severus nodded. “Grief is like that. It ebbs and flows; comes and goes. It’s not linear and everyone feels it differently, Harry,” he said gently. 

It wasn’t the first time the Professor had used his name, but it was the only time in recent memory that it had seemed like a deliberate choice. So much so that Harry gave him a small smile.

Absurdly comfortable, given the situation, Severus shifted until his back was against the arm of the couch and his legs were swung up, onto the sofa’s cushions.

“I still have to go back to my relatives at the end of the school year,” Harry said quietly. It was a non-sequitur, but it was also something that he’d been thinking, in the back of his head, for the last few weeks.

“Yes,” came Severus’s reply. He felt badly about it, but there was nothing, at this juncture, that he could do about the reality of Harry’s relatives.

“They hate me.”

“I know. It’s been...difficult...for me to accept, these last few months, but I do know, now, how they treat you. You are not the pampered prince I once thought you to be. I apologize, for thinking it -- and for acting as though it were true, these past years.”

Harry shuddered out a breath. “I...I need you to tell me about my mother, Professor.”

Severus frowned. “What about her?”

“Draco told me that the two of you were friends, in school. He didn’t elaborate, because he said he didn’t know any more than that.”

“Draco shouldn’t have said anything at all.”

“I know. He knows. In his defense, he thought I knew.”

“I don’t think now is the time for that. Yes, we were friends. Until 5th year, and I’d rather we left it at that, Potter.”

“I’m sorry, Professor, for looking into your pensieve. Really, I am. I didn’t like what I saw, if that’s any comfort to you. My father and Sirius were clearly bullies. I don’t think that’s okay. And I promise, I’m so sorry for invading your privacy like that and I’ll never do it again.”

“You said similar things at the beginning of the year, Potter. It...it’s water under the proverbial bridge, at this point. I trust that you’ll not do that again,” Severus responded. “My pensieve, however, is not the point. I don’t wish to discuss my friendship with your mother at this time. Okay?”

Harry nodded. “Well, then, there’s another topic we need to cover, before we run out of time.” 

Visiting was never predictable, in terms of how long one could stay with another member of the cluster.

Resigned, Severus settled more deeply against the armrest. “Which is?”

“The prophecy,” replied Harry. “I need you to tell me what happened. Please. I need to understand why you became a Death Eater and why, when you overheard the prophecy, you told him.”

“I wasn’t aware that you knew about my involvement.”

“Professor Trelawney let it slip, and I confirmed it, at the end of last school year, with the Headmaster. I was so angry, and so hurt, when I first found out...but now...I know you, now. At least a little. So, I need to know why you joined him, and why you told him about the Prophecy,” Harry replied.

Harry shifted until he was laying down, between Severus and the back of the couch, and then laid his head against Severus’s side.

Without thinking about it, Severus laid his arm on Harry’s back and sort of snuggled in. Their bond from the cluster was so much stronger than he’d ever thought possible.

Severus began talking in a low voice, things he hadn’t ever thought he’d tell the teen.

“Lucius was a sixth year Prefect when I started at Hogwarts. But the age difference didn’t keep him away from me. No, he was already involved in the Death Eaters, and recruiting the younger classmates was one of his most major jobs.”

Severus took a deep breath. “I didn’t entertain the thought of the Death Eaters until much later in my school years and by then the war had already begun. Lucius had graduated already, when I began hanging out with the darker crowd. They weren’t my friends, and I wasn’t theirs -- and we all knew that. But, what I lacked in the ability to make friends I more than made up for in my abilities with potions and dark magick, dark arts.”

“The Knights of Walpurgis had been disbanded when the Dark Lord left school in 1955. So, by that time, Lucius was in charge of the gang he’d left behind -- and it was Lucius that named them the Death Eaters, not the Dark Lord,” Severus explained. “That, in and of itself, has an interesting history, but...it’s not relevant right now.”

“In any case, I was impressed by his mission statement, not by his allegiance to Tom Riddle,” Severus’s voice took on a bored, funereal sort of quality. “In those days, he had only just become the Dark Lord Vold--as you know him now. He took on that name sometime after killing Lady Smith. We weren’t aware of his actual name, and called him what he liked. Even if some did know his birth-name, no one spoke it. As students, we spent a great deal of time in Slytherin house discussing the rise and fall of Grindelwald and various Dark Lords throughout wixen history. We also imagined what the world would look like, would be like, should dark magick and dark arts ever be accepted again.”

“However, I didn’t join the gang at that time. I was a recluse, in many ways. I had no friends, aside from your mother, and I liked it that way. I had my potions and my spell crafting and my friendship with Lily and that was enough for me -- in many respects.”

“On the other hand, your father, Black, and Pettigrew tormented me endlessly. On a near-constant basis. Lupin stood by and watched, and sometimes said that they had gone too far, but I wasn’t grateful for the things he said or the things he didn’t do. It made me much angrier that he stood idly by and did nothing. I will not say I never fought back, for surely I did. They had a policy of tormenting the children of death eaters, regardless of any proof that the child had done something wrong. They also went after wixen who were not part of Light families, or students who seemed dark to them. Lily lectured the Marauders a number of times and reported them as well. It didn’t make it better. Sometimes, the taunting was much worse if she’d recently had words with them.”

“I understand,” Harry interrupted. “It’s like when Hermione stands up to the Slytherins. For a while, it just makes it worse.”

Severus nodded. “Perhaps more like when you stand up to your relatives.”

Harry didn’t acknowledge Severus’s comment, but they both knew it as the truth.

“Well, after nearly five years of being tormented, teased and bullied...I’d had enough. Pantsing me in front of other people, and in front of my best friend, whom I loved more than life itself, was more than I could bear. I snapped. I said a horrible, unforgivable thing to her and even though I tried to apologize multiple times, she wouldn’t hear it. She refused to listen or to forgive me.”

“I don’t think that’s right,” Harry said quietly. “What I mean is...she should have listened. She should have accepted your apology, even if she couldn’t forgive you for it.”

“No, Harry,” Severus said. “I deserved it.”

“Everyone deserves forgiveness. And everyone deserves to be heard out when someone they love apologises,” Harry insisted.

Severus sighed. “Well, after that...after that, when Ellias Borgin talked to me about joining the Death Eaters when I graduated, and asked me to meet their Leader...I said yes. I went to all the secret meetings, for the rest of my Hogwarts career. And when I got asked to pledge my life to him, to the Death Eaters, to the cause...I accepted. I took the mark.”

“You wanted to belong,” Harry stated.

“Yes. More than anything. I also wanted somewhere where it was safe to practice dark magick. Where I could hone my craft. Where becoming a Master of Potions had value -- beyond just making standard potions. I wanted to be protected and to know that my love of the dark arts was reciprocated. And I wanted to forget that I had ever loved anyone.”

“You wanted to forget my mother.”

“I was very foolish. Very alone. An abused child, with no roots and no one to love or to love me. My mother died a little while before I graduated Hogwarts. Lily left me, and even though I deserved it...I felt abandoned. I was quite the right type to convince to join the Death Eaters, and I did have one friend who joined with me -- he was a year younger, but a friend nonetheless.”

“You didn’t have anyone.” Harry felt so sad, suddenly, for the boy that Severus had been.

“I can’t say that I did, but...it doesn’t excuse my willingness to sign up for evil.”

“No. No, of course it doesn’t. But it makes it make more sense.”

“By the time I heard the prophecy...I was a willing member. And a loyal one. Well, to a point. I admit to botching certain potions and poisons. So, after hearing the prophecy, I rushed to tell the Dark Lord what I had heard. I had no idea that he’d take it so seriously, or that he would assign its meaning to you.”

“When he told me that both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom were to give birth in July, I figured it’d be the pure-blood that he went after. And yes, it’s true that I didn’t care if Neville lived or died. I didn’t know the Longbottoms. I didn’t know Neville. In fact, I had no idea what they were even naming him at the time. When you both were born and the Dark Lord told me of his plans to go after Lily...I reached out to the only person that could help them. I told Dumbledore everything that I knew and vowed to help him in any way that I could. I begged the Dark Lord to let your mother live, that is true. It is also true that I did not care what became of you or your father. However, I begged Dumbledore to hide you all, to protect you all.”

“It didn’t work. And I have been a spy ever since, as penance for what I did, who I became, but also because it is the right thing to do,” Severus finished.

Harry nodded against Severus’s side. He’d worked out that much for himself, and he wasn’t surprised. 

They laid there for several more minutes, saying nothing. Harry was the first to drift off.

***

When Severus woke up, he was alone. It was dark and it felt as though hours had passed. He wondered if it was even still Christmas Eve anymore, or if the clock had ticked over into Christmas proper.

He stretched each muscle out, individually, in a routine he’d developed over the years of teaching, being a Death Eater and being a spy for the Order.

Severus breathed deeply for a few moments and then, finally, rose from the sofa.

He left his neat piles of books stacked on-top of his piano -- the lid was closed, and even though the wood was worn, it still shone. He used the facilities before showering and, after his shower, he clipped his fingernails and toenails. 

Severus burned the clippings to ash with a spell of his own invention, and then banished the ashes, before getting into his nightclothes. The soft, gray, cotton, sleep-trousers and the soft, black tee were old and comfortable, but clean and well-mended.

He checked his bedside table for the usual suspects -- his current bedtime book, a fresh bottle of water, his wand-holster, a single vial of pepper-up potion (just in case), and his reading glasses. He also checked the hidden compartment in his side-table for his DE cloak and mask (again, just in case).

Finally, Severus slipped under the covers (various shades of blue) and, sliding his wand under his pillow, turned over onto his stomach in order to sleep. He wondered, vaguely, if Harry was alright and sleeping well.

************

TBC


	13. Christmas Holidays - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Harry's Christmas holiday

When Harry woke up on Christmas morning, he was hesitant to go downstairs. He was hungry, and he honestly wanted the comfort of the too-loud Weasleys with all their noise and bustle; but he also felt really embarrassed.

He’d fallen asleep, cuddled up with his Professor. A professor that was currently in a relationship with one of his cluster-mates, and that cluster-mate was here, home, with the entire Weasley clan, plus Hermione.

Harry didn’t know what kind of falling asleep it had been -- as comfortable as it had been. He wasn’t sure what it meant. He didn’t know if it was familial, or parent-and-child like, or if it had been simple friendship and affection or if it had been the complicated (and in this case wrong) nature of a romantic overture.

And all those thoughts, swirling around in his head, were freaking him out.

“Quit worrying about it, Harry,” Luna said sleepily. “You’ll wake the whole cluster up, and a few of us, including Severus, are still asleep.”

“I am not asleep, it is nearly 2 o’clock in the afternoon,” Hikaru said as she appeared next to Luna. “You do not appear to be asleep, either.”

“I was,” Luna said, but she smiled brightly at Ru anyway.

Harry shrugged. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“She knows, Harry,” said Ru. “She is mostly playing with you.”

“I know, Ru,” Harry said with a smile. “Besides, with the time differences, others are probably awake too, like Cloestra or Evelyn.”

“Evelyn’s not. She doesn’t celebrate Christmas -- she likes to sleep in late today. Cloestra’s awake though,” Luna commented.

“Isn’t it around ten o’clock at night in Evelyn’s part of the States? Christmas Eve, still, in Washington?” Harry asked as he did the time-math in his head.

“Yes, but she’s not in Washington,” came Luna’s explanation.

“She is in Greece, with Cloestra. Not literally with Cloestra, not this moment, but she...she travelled to Greece,” Ru said.

“Oh. We really should all be on the same page about things like this -- what country everyone’s in, things like that,” Harry replied.

“At least you’re distracted now,” Luna said with a yawn. “I’m going to get a little more sleep. Don’t worry so much, Harry. You haven’t done anything wrong. Nothing to be embarrassed about. And it’ll all work itself out in the end.”

Harry sighed and then turned towards Ru. “Want to play Wixen Mystery with me? I think it’d be better to go downstairs once I know everyone else is up.”

“Wixen Mystery?” Hikaru asked. “What is it?”

Harry grinned. “I only just learned how to play. The twins taught me. It’s a board game, and you go around solving mysteries. Whoever solves the most, and gets to the end first, wins.”

“I would love to play. Thank you, Harry.”

“It’s no problem, Ru. I’m just happy you want to spend time with me. I’m so grateful, for all of you.”

Ru laid a hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze. “I know. I’m grateful for everyone too. We have much in common, Harry.”

Harry smiled and then began setting up the board game. When he was finished, they settled on the floor to play.

***

The day after Christmas, Harry visited with Cloestra at a table on a sidewalk cafe in Xethora.

“It’s beautiful here,” Harry said.

Cloestra smiled. “You’ve visited me before.”

“Not outside. In your office, at your home, sure, yeah, but not outside, actually in Greece,” came Harry’s reply. “How far are we from Athens?”

“About twenty minutes, give or take. I confess, I do not go often. Did you wish to go?”

“Someday,” Harry said. “What are you drinking?”

Cloestra gestured at the tall, round, golden mug. A thick, nearly black liquid gave off steam from within. “Coffee.”

“That doesn’t look like any coffee I’ve ever seen.”

She laughed. “It wouldn’t, would it? Greek coffee, in the traditional expression, is very dark and different from your English counterpart. Deeper, somehow. I don’t take it traditionally, though, I pour it out through a mesh, into this other cup, here, and I add water and soya-cream and a great deal of sugar.” Cloestra shrugged. “Many Greeks add the water.”

“Are you alright?” Harry asked gently. He’d never known her to ramble.

“No. I am preoccupied with a...an issue,” Cloestra explained.

“Evelyn?” Harry asked. He could feel from their connection that he was on the right track. “You love her, don’t you?”

“I am not sure what I feel, Harry. I love Declan. You know I do,” she replied.

“Yeah. But it’s okay to love her too. She’s part of you, in a way your partner will never be.” He felt mean, a little, saying it out-loud, but he also figured...someone had to.

“I very, very much do not know what to do.”

“I can see that. I can feel that. But, Cloestra...you really should listen to your heart. You could always tell Declan the truth and see if the three of you could work it out,” Harry counselled.

Cloestra sighed and then poured out her coffee, with water and soya-cream, into the cup that had been empty. She shook her head. “What did you get for your Christmas?” she asked, changing the subject.

Harry smiled softly at her and then nodded. He understood not wanting to talk about the hard things. “Ron got me a box of Chocolate Frogs, but I think he really wants the cards for himself -- or at least to look through them for the ones he’s missing. Hermione got me a collection of essays that I haven’t looked through yet. Molly knitted me a jumper -- it’s got a golden snitch on it, which is pretty neat. I got binoculars, of a magickal sort, from Hagrid. I was surprised to hear from him, as he hasn’t been back to Hogwarts yet, but at least getting the gift means he received mine.”

“Anything else?” Cloestra asked with a smile.

“A box of specialty items from 3W, from the twins. Looks like some of the things could really come in handy, so that’s always nice. Luna sent me a weird quill, not sure what it’s from or for. Sirius’s House-Elf sent me a box of maggots; I gave them to Molly for the chickens. Uhm…” he trailed off, a little embarrassed by the next gifts.

“Did Draco send you anything? Did you get anything from your other friends, or your relatives?” she asked.

“I have nothing to report from the Dursleys, luckily. I think they just forgot me this year, which is a relief. Neville sent me a plant. It’s a species of Arnica, I guess, because he was worried about how my scar hurts me sometimes and it can be used for that, or something.”

“It can be used as a topical ointment, yes, this is very good. If you need help with that, Evelyn should be able to help you,” Cloestra commented.

“Yeah, I figured.”

“You’ve avoided talking about Draco, you know,” she said, a little disapprovingly.

“He sent me a journal. Said it might help me. It’s charmed in a lot of ways, I guess. I sent him a broach, so...I guess we’re up to exchanging gifts. I sent Se--er, Professor Snape, I got him a collector’s potion bottle in the shape of a lily. He...he sent me photos of her, of my mum,” Harry said.

Cloestra put a hand gently over his. “It is very much okay to miss her, even though you did not know her. And it was very lovely of Severus to send you something so personal to him.”

Harry nodded and tugged the leather string he wore around his neck out from underneath his shirt-collar for her to see it. “Evelyn and Charlie coordinated and got me these two charms -- the little dragon and the snake, for this string.”

“It is lovely. So thoughtful of them.” 

“I do want to thank you, for the Battle Book, I think it’ll be valuable, even though I don’t understand some of the spells yet,” Harry explained.

“You will.” She sat back. “Have you enjoyed your holiday, so far, Harry?”

“Yeah, it’s been great. I don’t...I don’t really want to go back, in January.”

“Unfortunately, we must all, at times, do what we wish not to,” came Cloestra’s sullen reply.

***

Sadly, for Harry, January came and, sooner than he wanted, he was back at Hogwarts.

When he got back to the dorm room there was an invitation from Dumbledore waiting on his bed. Harry went up to the Headmaster’s office immediately and there he learned about why Slughorn was important.

The memory of Tom and Professor Slughorn talking was difficult for Harry to view. It was awkward and uncomfortable to realize how much he could have turned out like Riddle. Also, it was very eye-opening to see how damaged Tom already was.

If that was bad, it was worse, devastating really, to understand how much like Tom Riddle he already was and would probably always be.

Dumbledore explained that he needed Harry to get the real memory and that to do that, Harry would have to cultivate a relationship with Slughorn.

The next day, when Harry got an invitation to join the Slug Club, he wrote back in acceptance.

********************

TBC


	14. Prestidigitonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Harry talk about magick.

“What do you want me to say, Harry?” Evelyn asked in an exasperated tone. “Magick isn’t all like...Bibbity, bobbity and Prestidigitonium!”

“Bib and prest...what?” Harry asked.

“Who are you talking to, Harry?” Hermione asked from behind him.

Harry waved a hand, but didn’t turn to look at her. “Just Evelyn. We’re talking about kinds of magick in the world, but she’s saying weird things.”

“You might not want to be standing around, talking to yourself, in the middle of the common room, Harry,” Hermione admonished.

“Well, yeah,” Harry said softly. “But, everyone’s at Hogsmeade. I’m alone.”

“I forgot something in my room and came back. And I found you in the middle of the room, talking to yourself,” Hermione said. “You should be more careful.”

Harry nodded, but as soon as she’d left, up the stairs to her dorm, he looked back at Evelyn. “She thinks I’ve gone barmy.”

“You haven’t. She’s having a hard time accepting that you’re different from her. It’ll be okay, Harry,” Evelyn responded.

Harry nodded. “Now, what were you saying?”

“Magick doesn’t just exist in the way that it does for you. Other countries? Different kinds of magick. You’ve seen what Cloestra can do and you haven’t questioned it.”

“I thought maybe she had a creature inheritance or something,” Harry explained.

“No. Greek magick comes from the gods, which means they all have a little bit of some god-line in their blood. So they can all do interesting things, for the most part. We don’t all wiggle a wand while yelling Higitus Figitus, you know.”

“While yelling what? That’s not even a spell,” came Harry’s reply.

Evelyn shrugged.

“What’s not even a spell?” Hermione asked as she came back down the stairs and into the common room.

Harry couldn’t detect anything that she might have forgotten, but he just nodded in Evelyn’s direction and then explained. “Bibbity bobbity and Higitus Figitus and something about presti, something.”

Hermione frowned. “Prestidigitonium?”

Harry looked at Evelyn for confirmation before nodding. “Yeah. Weird things like that. I told her they aren’t spells, but maybe American wixen are different?”

“No, Harry, it’s...it’s references to Disney movies,” Hermione explained. “They aren’t real spells. I’m pretty sure Evelyn knows that, she’s just giving examples or proving a point. Bibbity-bobbity boo is from Disney’s Cinderella and Prestidigitonium is from Disney’s Sword in the Stone. They’re animated movies with songs and oftentimes unbelievable plot lines.”

“I’ve seen one, once, but not either of those,” Harry said.

Hermione nodded. “Well, I’m sure Evelyn was just trying to make a point about magick. It is different, depending on where you live. Viktor, for example, practices mostly in his native languages and had a hard time studying here, during the tournament, due to our reliance on Latin and English.”

“That...that makes sense. But, this is more than just a different language. Cloestra can move the air.”

“She’s the Greek one, isn’t she?” Hermione asked.

Evelyn laughed, though Hermione couldn’t hear her.

Harry nodded.

“Well, then, that makes sense. They’re descended from the Greek Gods or something like that. This is all so fascinating, but I’ve got to go. Viktor is meeting me in Hogsmeade today.”

“He’s taking a break from the Bulgarian National Team to come and visit?”

“We’ve kept in touch, through letters. Since Ron is currently occupied by Lavender’s….charms, I wrote to Viktor and asked him if he wanted to meet at Hogsmeade. Catch up, spend some time together, that sort of thing.”

“What does Ron have to do with that?” Harry asked. “You aren’t using Viktor to make Ron jealous, are you?”

“I thought that by now, Ron and I would be together,” Hermione replied evenly. “We’re not and it doesn’t seem as though we ever will be. I want to move on, if I can. I’m not leading Viktor on, I’ve liked him for years.”

“Okay, good. I’d hate to think that making Ron jealous was a strong motivator for you, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded, patted Harry on the arm and then left.

Harry turned back to Evelyn. “Do American wixen use wands and Latin-based spells?”

Evelyn nodded. “Mostly, yes. But it also depends on where in the US that you live.”

“Because of how big of a country it is?” Harry asked.

“Some, but also because magick culture is different in every state and not every state has the same curriculum and resources or regulations and guidelines. So, basically, magick is a lot of things in the states. It’s more like the UK over in New York and on the East coast. But, for example, where I grew up? There was a lot of earth magick and a lot of paganism,” Evelyn explained.

“So, you’re Pagan?”

“Yes. My grandmother raised me in the Old Religion pretty exclusively. My mother was abroad a lot, for her art and my father was in New York a lot, for work. It gave my grandmother a lot of time to raise me the way she felt was best, rather than what my mother and father might have wanted,” Evelyn explained.

“Sounds a little intense, Evie,” Harry said gently.

Evelyn frowned. “I don’t like that nickname, okay?”

Harry nodded. “Sorry.”

“Yes, it was probably a bit of an intense upbringing, but my grandmother loved me. She raised me. She was there for me when my mother and father never were.”

“Did you spend much time with them?”

Evelyn shook her head. “No. That’s enough about me. I thought you wanted to talk about the different kinds of magick?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, sorry...let’s get back to that.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about magick in different parts of the world. Ru and Cloestra joined them on and off, and even Draco showed up to talk about Creature magick.

Creature Inheritance and Creature magick were of particular interest to Draco, due to the Blacks having a handful of Veelas in their ancestry.

****************

TBC


	15. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February.  
> This chapter has some sex in it, between Harry and Draco. (Not full-on intercourse, however).  
> This chapter discusses, albeit vaguely, the fact that Draco is trans.

FEBRUARY

In February, Harry got his first opportunity to talk to Professor Slughorn about the memory that Dumbledore so desperately needed.

He’d already done his homework about the subject, and he knew as much as he could about Horcruxes -- but the memory was what Dumbledore wanted, because it would answer the question as to how many Horcruxes Tom had made.

It wasn’t the opportunity that he’d wanted. Harry had intended to get to know Slughorn a little better, and then ask him about Lily, before approaching the subject.

But Ron was sick; very, very sick after eating a box of chocolates intended for Harry. He could have rushed Ron to the infirmary, but after the last couple of school years, he understood what poisoning, and what a love potion, looked like.

It was after that, after the love-potion antidote kicked in, and they sat, sipping Butterbeer in Slughorn’s rooms that Harry realized what had happened -- what was happening.

Although he didn’t have time, as he was yelling down the castle for help and stuffing a bezoar in Slughorn’s mouth, to ask about the Horcruxes, he understood that when Slughorn fully recovered….he’d owe Harry his life. Ron had been very little help, saving Slughorn’s life, but in the weeks that followed, Ron certainly gained some fame and notoriety from being there during the incident.

***

Later that month, after Harry had worked out a complex plan, he confronted Draco. He took every precaution -- and he had help from Evelyn and Cloestra on the thing that would protect him and Draco the most, the spell which would allow them to speak freely.

Harry wore his invisibility cloak over his clothes and a pair of _Silent Slippers_ , created by the Weasley Twins which had been sent to him, among other things, for Christmas. 

In his pockets he carried a small pouch of _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_ , a Listening Scope (which was very much like a Sneak-O-Scope, but instead of alerting of enemies or people sneaking about it specifically alerted to if someone was listening or trying to listen-in on your conversations), and a tiny, square, wooden box that contained a locking charm that couldn’t be removed by a spell.

Harry had both his regular wand (the Holly and Phoenix feather) and his back-up wand (which had been his mother’s and had shown up the day after Christmas) holstered to his arm and his ankle, respectively.

He was wearing clothes that wouldn’t rustle too much, and had a charmed scarf around his mouth which would provide him with constant air, but muffle any and all breathing or vocal sounds.

The last item on his person was an ordinary, black, satin ribbon tied around his wrist.

It was due to a combination of his second-year rule breaking and his relationship with both Draco and Severus that meant he knew exactly where the Slytherin entrance was and how to get inside. He’d had Charlie and Remus’s help to alter the map to include it, and he held the map in his hands to make sure no one was around to notice him sneaking inside.

He headed directly for Draco’s room on the third floor and, knowing Draco was in the loo, let himself in. Harry set up a couple of spells and the Listening Scope, removed his scarf and cloak, and sat down to wait. He couldn’t set the lock on the door until after Draco came back.

Draco slipped into his room a few moments later. He was aware, from their Sensate bond, that Harry was actually, physically inside his room and even though he was happy to see him, it made him angry. Didn’t Harry understand what was at risk?

“I took every precaution,” Harry whispered once the door was closed. Silently, he cast the last spell -- _silencio de perimetri_ \-- and then rose to put the locking mechanism on the door. 

With it activated, no spell could release the lock from the door -- only the person who put the mechanism on the door could open it. 

“We need to talk. I’ve come up with a plan to make talking safe between us. It’ll work, and it means we can speak freely, Draco,” Harry explained.

“I doubt that,” came Draco’s reply. “Our own thoughts aren’t safe around the Dark Lord, Harry, and it is only that I haven’t had to see him in recent months that has kept us from being discovered, in any way.”

Harry shook his head. “You and Severus provide me with the ability to Occlude, because of our connection and bond as Sensate, and you know it. My thoughts are safer than they have ever been, and the spell I mean to enact tonight will make it safer still.”

Draco rolled his eyes, a gesture and expression that was rare for him. He waved a hand. “What is it?’

Harry untied the ribbon from around his wrist and held it out. “Take the other side, I’ll cast.”

Draco did so without asking; he trusted Harry implicitly. He wouldn’t have, only a few months ago, but now...they were so connected. More importantly they were working their way towards something so full of joy and hope and trust and desire that sometimes Draco imagined their lives together, years from now.

“With this ribbon, we declare our intent for actual honesty and perfect trust,” Harry began as, with his other hand, he moved his wand in a circular motion around the ribbon.

“Soteria, we ask that you protect us and this space, for now and for all future conversations between us.”

“These words spoken will stay protected and hidden, from all of ours and all of them, and only be between Draco and me, from now until it’s safe again. After which, the spell ends.”

Harry began to chant in Greek, offering up supplications and prayers, as well as binding their private conversations to the ribbon with magick. Additionally, he used a few spells that Cloestra had taught him to create the bond between the ribbon and the goddess Soteria.

When he was finished, he looked up into Draco’s eyes and then gave a small smile.

“Repeat after me, okay?”

Draco nodded.

“I, Harry James Potter, ask that you protect us, please, and do faithfully promise that I will honour thee. I will never speak about what we say here to anyone that Draco hasn’t given me express permission. I will hold his truths to my heart and keep them in the spirit that this is intended. So mote it be.”

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ask that you protect us, please, and do faithfully promise that I will honour thee. I will never speak about what we say here to anyone that Harry hasn’t given me express permission. I will hold his truths to my heart and keep them in the spirit that this is intended. So mote it be,” Draco said.

The ribbon went bright white and hot for several moments and then it disappeared.

Harry grinned. “She’s accepted. We’re safe to talk. She’ll keep the ribbon, our promises, and my small sacrifice that I made earlier. She’ll protect us.”

Draco smiled gently at Harry for a moment and then said, “Well? What was it you needed to talk to me about?”

Harry had every intention of starting right in on the whole thing. He needed to confront Draco about what was going on, and he wanted to help Draco get out from underneath it. Suddenly, he was overcome with the knowledge that they were safe.

In this room, together, they were finally safe, to talk and to tell each other everything.

He surged forward and grabbed Draco by his shirt-front. Harry pressed his mouth hard to Draco’s and kissed him like there would be no chance to kiss him again.

When Draco moaned, Harry took full advantage and thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth. They had kissed before -- tentatively, hesitantly, searchingly while Harry struggled to figure out how he really felt about Draco. This was different. This was longing and purpose, this was hot and frantic and full of need.

Draco responded immediately, kissing back with just as much fervor, and before either of them had the presence of mind to pull back, they were on the floor.

Harry’s hands were under Draco’s undershirt, his dress-shirt crumbled on the floor next to them, as he straddled Draco’s thigh.

Having never done any of this before, Harry took a moment to think that it was odd that he knew exactly what to do. He pulled up Draco’s undershirt and lowered his head to lathe and suck one nipple and then the other.

Draco moaned again.

Harry used his tongue and teeth on the sensitive flesh along Draco’s torso and hips and then went back up to his nipples to give them even more attention.

Draco arched into Harry and cried out. His nipples were so sensitive that he knew he was close to coming already, and he didn’t want to -- there’d be too much to explain -- but he didn’t think he could hold it back, especially since he was practically riding Harry’s thigh.

Harry was hard, so hard against his leg and Harry’s mouth was so hot and wet on his nipples (back and forth from one to the other over and over again). He felt the clenching, liquidy feeling of impending orgasm low in his belly and grabbed Harry's head.

Draco pulled Harry up for more of their absolutely amazing kisses. 

After kissing Draco senseless, Harry returned his attention to Draco’s nipples. He loved all the sounds Draco made when he licked them, or sucked them, or even gently bit down on them. The sounds were wild and full of passion and Harry wanted to hear every sound that Draco could make.

Harry paid attention to every groan, mutter, moan and inhalation that Draco made -- and made sure to do the things Draco was reacting to over and over again.

Suddenly, Draco reared up, into Harry’s thigh, and said, in a hoarse voice, “Fuck, Harry, I’m going to come. I….oh fff--fuck, gods, I’m coming,” and then he began to shudder.

A little confused, but still fascinated and really turned on, Harry pressed his thigh harder between Draco’s thighs and pumped his leg a little too, though he didn’t feel any answering hardness there.

Draco moaned and shuddered for several long minutes before he pushed Harry’s thigh out from between his legs and then laid back.

Harry rolled to the floor, onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

“I’m...I’m gonna finish you off, love,” Draco said softly. “Just give me a minute. Need a minute.”

Harry grinned.

A couple of minutes later, Draco used a few cleaning spells that Harry hadn’t heard before, then used another spell to undo Harry’s trousers.

“Take them off,” Draco said.

Once Harry had complied, Draco rolled over and got on top of him. Draco reached down, into Harry’s boxers, and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock.

It only took a few minutes for Harry to come, all over the both of them. It took a few minutes more and a few spells, to clean it up.

**

Afterwards, they sat on Draco’s small sofa together and Harry voiced the question that had been in his head while they’d had sex.

“You weren’t hard at all, but you did reach orgasm...I can’t quite figure that out. Could you explain?”

Draco nodded. “I”ll explain, but I think, first, we should talk about the real reason you came here tonight.”

“And then you’ll explain the sex stuff?”

“Of course.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “I figured out what the task is that Riddle set you.”

Draco raised one eyebrow. “And?”

“The broach, from earlier in the year, that somehow got intercepted by a student? The poison in the rum, that Slughorn is still recovering from? Your task is to murder Dumbledore,” Harry stated. “Is that what you’re working on in the Room of Hidden Things?”

Draco nodded.

“Don’t do it. Don’t go through with killing Dumbledore. Please. There’s a way out of this. I’ll help you find it,” Harry implored.

Draco sighed. “Harry….the Headmaster is dying already.”

Harry frowned. “His hand.”

“Yes. Severus has done what he can to stop the curse, but the Headmaster won’t outlive the year.”

“You shouldn’t kill him, Draco. It’ll harm you. It’ll change you.”

“I know.”

“Are you...did you take the mark?” Harry asked. He’d been afraid of the answer for months.

“Taking the Dark Mark is a very private ceremony between the Dark Lord, the Death Eater and one witness,” Draco said. 

“You took the mark.”

Draco gave a rare grin. “No. No I didn’t. My mother forbade me, with magick, from taking it...so when it was offered to me, the Dark Lord was livid. He is very angry, and is still trying to find my mother and order her to remove the magick so that I can take the mark. Luckily, he can’t find her.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “You haven’t taken it.”

Draco waved his wand at his left forearm and said, “Finite incantatem secreto.” The skin rippled for a few moments before it revealed a section of tiny, black symbols on his arm.

Harry leaned forwards. “What is that?”

“The rune magick that my mother used to keep me safe from the Dark Mark,” Draco said. “I keep it hidden. Some of the Slytherins assume that it means that I took the mark. I let them assume it.”

“Okay. What’s the next move? The broach failed. The poison failed. What’s next?”

Draco shook his head sadly. “I...I’m fixing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things.”

“For what? What do you need to bring into the castle?”

“I’ve been tasked to get a faction of the Death Eaters into the castle, to aid me in killing the Headmaster,” Draco explained.

“Don’t. Don’t do it. Pretend to fix the cabinet, and let me help you. Let the cluster help you. You can’t predict what a bunch of Death Eaters will do, once inside the castle, Draco. Don’t let them in here,” Harry replied.

“I have been pretending to fix the cabinet, Harry. Trust me, as much as Severus and I need the Dark Lord to believe that we’re loyal followers, neither of us want Death Eaters to be let into a school full of children.”

“So, Severus knows...about the task and everything you’ve been doing?”

“Severus knows everything,” came Draco’s response. “He’s been helping me, at the request of both my mother and the Headmaster.”

“You’re not going to murder Dumbledore,” Harry said. “Please.”

Draco shook his head. “It won’t be me, in the end. I have to keep up appearances, for now, but...it won’t be me….in the end. He’s dying already. Don’t misunderstand, if the curse kills him, it will be slow and excruciating. The Headmaster wants to help the war effort and he wants to die without that kind of pain.”

“Severus. Severus will do it.”

Draco nodded. 

“How horrible,” Harry whispered.

“It’ll cement Severus’s place in the inner circle, and keep suspicion further off of me as well. It can’t be helped, and this is what Dumbledore, himself, wants.”

“That’s so….it’s so awful.”

Draco sighed. “Was that everything you needed to talk about?”

“Yeah. I mean, yeah. You can tell me anything else, now, when you want to...if I’m here, or if I’m only visiting, or wherever we’re alone. But yeah. I needed to talk to you about it. I know I shouldn’t have been so worried, of course you’d have a plan, but...I was, I was worried.”

“I understand, Harry. Really.”

“Okay. So, then….the...the other stuff now?”

“I’m built differently from you. Not exactly a birth defect, but close,” Draco began. He shifted uneasily on the sofa. “Severus, Luna and Cloestra are already aware, and you can feel free to speak with them about this, provided that you are in a safe place, with no one else around and won’t be happened upon by anyone.”

“Okay. What sort of birth-defect?”

“I was born with the wrong reproductive parts. I’m transgender. I was assigned female at birth.”

“But, you’re a guy.”

“I know I’m a guy.” Draco gave a little laugh and then smiled at Harry. “I think it’s very obvious that I’m a guy. I’m glad you think so too.”

“So….you don’t have….uhm?”

Draco blinked hard at Harry for a moment. “Oh! You’re asking about whether or not I have a penis.”

Harry blushed.

“It’s just a word. A word to describe the biological sex part of someone typically male. And yes, of course I have one, after a fashion. It’s just quite small, it extends from tissue which would typically be a clitoris. I have other bits more familiar to someone female, as well,” Draco explained.

“But you’re still a guy.” Harry really wasn’t sure what most of that meant, but he figured it still amounted to: Draco was a guy, and he was built differently than Harry. Harry shrugged; it was fine with him.

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay.” Harry waved that away. “I don’t really understand, but I think I’ll talk to Luna about it first, and then Cloestra.”

“Please do. I hope...I hope when you’ve wrapped your mind around it, it won’t affect our relationship. I hope you’ll still want to be with me.”

Harry laughed. “I’m more attracted to you than I have ever been to anyone, regardless of what’s between your legs, Draco. We’re in a relationship. I’m not going anywhere.”

A smile spread across Draco’s face.

“I know what we did was more like a mutual...hand-job, or something, rather than intercourse, or actual sex, but I really enjoyed it and I intend to enjoy it again, provided you’re willing. I want to keep kissing you and touching you, and I always want to keep talking to you and spending time,” Harry explained.

“Yes, I’d like that,” said Draco.

Hours later, after talking and cuddling and more kissing, Harry went back to Gryffindor tower.

**************

TBC


	16. A Slight Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione talks to Harry.  
> Pansy talks to Draco.  
> (April)

APRIL

More than a month went by before anyone found out about them, outside of their cluster. 

Over the last two weeks especially, they’d both mastered the art (finally) of visiting each other without it appearing as though they were talking to themselves or doing things which were out of the ordinary or appearing as though they were distracted.

They had remained very careful about spending time together, but both Harry and Draco had quite close friendships outside of the cluster, and in both cases there was at least one friend who was extremely logical and observant.

It was mere coincidence that Hermione and Pansy confronted them on the exact same morning.

It was Friday the 6th of April, and everyone would soon leave to start their holidays for Ostara/Easter. Classes would resume on the 11th.

Harry knew something was up the moment Hermione stopped him from boarding the train, to leave for the holiday.

“I don’t want to be late,” Harry said sharply. “Cloestra and Eve are expecting me.”

“I still think it’s unkind of you to not go to the Weasleys, Harry. I’ll be there, and so will Ron and the twins. Molly was looking forward to seeing you.”

“Hermione, people are boarding the Hogsmeade Express to King’s Cross and I need to make it on time. I know you disapprove. You’ve made that clear already. But, I’m going. We’re all going to be together, for the first time in person, and I don’t want to miss it. It’s just a few days.”

Hermione waved that away. “Your real family will miss you.”

“They are my family!” Harry frowned at her and shifted to move around her.

“Harry James Potter, I haven’t delayed you to debate your cluster. Would you listen to me, please?” Hermione said.

“Something’s happening,” Harry said to Draco, in a side-visiting conversation. An astral-esque version of himself stepped out and away from his physical body to talk to Draco. His physical self stayed attentive and aware, in the conversation with Hermione.

Draco gripped his hand, and then leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. “I’m on the train, currently being cornered by Pansy. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

“Let me know if you need to get away, I can create a distraction,” Harry replied.

Draco nodded and disappeared.

“I know something is going on, Harry,” Hermione said. “Between you and Draco. I suspect you’re in a relationship and I want...I need to caution you against it.”

“Of course we’re in a relationship,” Harry said impatiently. “We’re part of a cluster. I trust him. He trusts me.”

“He is still a Death Eater, Harry. And besides which, that isn’t what I meant. I meant that you’re obviously in a romantic relationship with him and it isn’t wise!” Hermione argued.

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. “Keep your voice down. We can’t have the whole of the castle knowing that, ‘Mione.”

“So you admit it,” she accused.

“Yeah. Sure. We’re together. I…” he looked over his shoulder. “I love him.”

“Harry, he’s a Death Eater!” Hermione said; shock and outrage coloured her voice.

“I know, Hermione. I’m aware. I can’t explain it. I can’t tell you about it. And you need to keep it to yourself,” Harry said wearily.

“I won’t tell anyone, obviously. This is dangerous. You’re the Chosen One, for Merlin’s sake.”

“It’s been made as safe as is possible and, also, I know. I know who I am. I know who he is. It’s part of why we work, why we’re good together. Just leave it alone, Hermione.”

Hermione shook her head sadly. “I’m not sure that I can. If the parents knew…” she trailed off.

“I don’t have parents. And you can’t tell anyone -- including your own. You’d put me at risk. And as much as you might disapprove, you love me, as I love you. You wouldn’t risk me like that,” Harry said.

Hermione nodded. “I don’t know what else to say to convince you to stop.”

“There’s nothing you can say,” Harry replied.

Hermione turned, to head to the train, but not before he saw the doubt mixed with determination in her eyes.

Harry sighed and followed her. There was a long journey ahead of him and he was eager to get started.

**

In the train cabin, Draco was dealing with a similar conversation.

“He’s the bloody Chosen One, Draco!” Pansy exclaimed. They were protected by numerous spells and charms, so she felt safe yelling the cabin down.

“No, really?” Draco snarked.

“Dray, this is serious. The Dark Lord will literally murder you. You can’t be shagging Potter. Really.”

“Well, as it happens, we haven’t exactly shagged yet. But, I know it’s dangerous, Pans.”

“What are you going to do when the Dark Lord finds out? For Merlin’s sake, Draco, what are you going to do when your father finds out?”

“I am keeping my options open, Pansy. It is important that, for a little while at least, I play both sides. The Dark Lord himself is aware of the complications of my being a teenager. You really don’t need to worry,” Draco said calmly, but also avoiding her questions.

“So you’re secretly dating Potter for intel?” Pansy asked, incredulous.

“Partially, yes. It’s also a great deal of fun and a necessary distraction from everything else that is going on,” Draco explained.

He stepped away from himself and as his physical self continued the conversation with Pansy, his other, astral-self appeared in Harry’s compartment on the train.

“Pansy has figured it out. I confess I am telling her absolute shite to get her to shut up,” Draco said as he sat across from Harry.

For now, Harry was alone in the compartment, but he didn’t risk talking to Draco in the open. He slipped out of his body and joined Draco on the opposite bench.

“Hermione, too,” Harry said as his physical body went back to reading the book in his hands.

They curled up on the bench together for a long time, talking about what to do next and hoping a solution would present itself.

***************

TBC


	17. Sălbăticile, Charlie and Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets away for the Ostara/Easter holiday.

At King’s Cross, Luna, Draco and Harry took a portkey to _Sălbăticile_ , the dragon reserve/preserve/sanctuary that Charlie lived and worked on. 

Draco couldn’t be seen heading to the Emmentine Boarding Zone and taking a Portkey with Harry and Luna, so he was well disguised, with a combination of spells and devices.

As far as the Ministry was aware, Charlie had arranged the portkey (an old umbrella) for his brother and sister to visit him in Romania for the holiday. No one was the wiser that Harry, Luna and Draco were taking it instead.

The preserve was in a north-eastern area of the Carpathian mountains. According to Charlie, they kept other, rare species of animals too.

 _Sălbăticile_ had a reception room for people who were portkeying or apparating in and it was larger and nicer than Harry had expected.

“Wixen donate a lot of money to keep the dragon population protected, and to take care of the more rare magickal species as well. They have to have a nice reception room or it’ll look like they can’t take care of the grounds,” Draco explained. “Even if it’d be better if all of the funds went to the animals.”

Harry nodded.

“Have you never been here before, Harry?” Luna asked. “With your good friendship with Ron, I would have thought…”

“No. Ron never talked about Charlie much. And I didn’t start spending more time with the Weasleys until just this past summer. Mostly, I would spend the last week or two of the summer and some Christmas holidays, but that was pretty much it,” Harry said. “We took trips to Diagon and sometimes London, but nowhere else.”

A door in the corner opened to admit a very short woman with dark hair scraped back from her face in a rather severe braid. When she approached them, Harry noted she had silvery eyes, not unlike Luna’s.

In flawless English, but with a thick, French accent, she said, “Charlie is attending to a heavily pregnant dragon at the moment, you will come with me?”

“Pouvez-vous nous dire votre nom, s'il vous plaît?” Draco asked.

She blinked in surprise for a moment and then nodded. “Ghislaine,” she said. “I am the Community Liaison for the preserve. Will you come?”

Draco and Harry looked at one another for a moment

“She’s lovely,” Luna said softly. “We can trust her.”

They all followed her through the door and into the grounds of the conservatory.

Along the way, they passed several different, smaller habitats and Ghislaine stopped at each enclosure to tell them what sort of creature was within.

“This is the public part of our reserve, obviously,” she said. “I am going to lead you through that door, along the wall, into the part which is private. Charlie will collect you as soon as he can and you will head on, in your journey.”

Ghislaine led them through the door, which was embedded into an extremely tall wall. The first area they came to was designed like a little town, with a center square and buildings on each side.

She led them to a building on the far right, up a set of outside stairs and into an apartment.

“Charlie’s,” Ghislaine said, by way of explanation. “I have duties. I leave you here. Please do not wander the preserve.”

When she slipped back outside, Luna turned to face the boys. “I’ll put on tea, shall I? It’s going to be awhile with the delivery, but we’ll make Athens tonight, I promise.”

Harry smiled after her as she skipped over to the kitchen nook and began to noisily search through the cupboards for what she needed.

“How does she know what she knows?” Harry murmured.

“Her grandmother was a Seer. She probably has Seer ability too. Her mother didn’t,” Draco explained. “Or, if Pandora did, she kept it to herself.”

“I didn’t realize you’d known her mum,” said Harry.

Draco nodded. “Briefly. Her father and mine were at school together, but didn’t get on. Her mother and mine, however, were friends growing up, though far apart in age.”

“I find that a little hard to believe,” Harry commented. “Knowing what I know about the Blacks.”

“Eydis, Luna’s grandmother, was a renowned Seer, Harry. My grandparents were satisfied that my mother had made a good connection with Pandora. The Blacks were always quite….pleased with any connections their children made to wealthy or notorious families, provided they weren’t inherently light, light-leaning or muggleborn.”

“Luna’s mother was from a dark-aligned family?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. “No, the Halvars weren’t dark, but I believe Eydis’s parents were. The Pandorans were notably dark, in centuries past.”

“So, she was Pandora because of her mother’s maiden name?”

Draco nodded.

“That’s a very interesting way of passing it on.” Harry stared hard at Draco for a moment. “How do you know all of this?”

“The histories and lineage of wixen families is a subject that is taught to almost all Pure-blood children, Harry. Having a good memory for all of these details, taught to me when I was a child, is essential,” Draco explained.

“Is Eydis still alive?” Harry asked, changing the subject.

Draco frowned. “I’m not sure. Luna would know.”

Harry nodded.

“Boys, if you would settle at the table? Tea is ready,” Luna said cheerfully.

They all tucked in for tea.

**

A few hours later, Charlie let himself into his apartment for a shower, a change of clothes and to pick up the three teens for their cluster vacation.

Draco was settled at the kitchen table, homework at one elbow while his head was pillowed on his other arm, fast asleep.

Harry was curled up on the floor by the wood-burning stove, head on his travel case, also asleep.

Luna was on her side on the padded window seat, pressed against the window with a beautiful view of the mountains behind her. 

Considering that Charlie had a guest room with a fairly large bed in it, he wondered, for a moment, why on earth they’d all chosen to sleep in such weird spots.

Luna rose first, blinking sleepily and gave Charlie a warm smile.

Charlie gestured behind him, to his bedroom door. “I’m gonna grab a shower and then I’ll be back out with the portkey, okay?” he said quietly.

Luna waved a hand. “I’ll wake the boys.”

“No need,” Harry said, a little gruffly. “I’m a light sleeper. Good to see you, Charlie.”

Charlie nodded. “Likewise. Like I said…”

“Yeah, go grab a shower. I’m gonna make some tea,” Harry replied.

As Charlie went into his bedroom and Luna walked over to gently wake Draco, Harry went to the kitchen to make more tea. He was thirsty and groggy and tea would solve both of those issues.

**

The Romanian Wixen Government didn’t regulate portkeys for their citizens and had no interest in where their citizens travelled; as such it was very easy for Charlie to simply create the portkey from _Sălbăticile_ to Athens, Greece.

Cloestra met them in Athens. She used side-along Apparition to get Luna to her house in Xethora (the magick-only city that Cloestra lived and worked in). She also gave Draco the Apparition coordinates, as he had his license already. Charlie used side-along to get Harry to the house too.

Cloestra’s family home had two floors and was comprised of thick, white-stone walls with grey-marble floors and a plethora of windows facing the sunrise.

The four bedrooms and three of the four bathrooms were on the top floor, with the living areas and kitchen on the bottom.

Evelyn met Harry and Charlie at the door. She threw it open and rushed to hug both of them, giving them a wide grin.

“I am so happy we’re all together for the next three days. Come in, come in. Get settled. Draco and Luna are already upstairs. Cloestra’s expected back early in the morning - she’s spending the night at Declan’s. Harry, you’re rooming with Draco. Luna and Ru are in together, and Charlie, you’re in with Severus,” she said as she led them into the living room and to the staircase.

“Severus made it?” Charlie asked, surprised.

Evelyn gestured to the stairs. “Last door at the end of the hall, on the right. I think he’s sleeping.”

Charlie hesitated.

“Go on. You may not be a couple in the traditional sense, but he’s expecting you.” Evelyn gave him a little push and he headed upstairs.

Once they were alone, Harry gave Evelyn another hug -- longer, tighter this time. When he finally headed upstairs he felt happier than he had, on the whole, in a long time -- complete, somehow.

His and Draco’s room shared a bathroom with Luna and Ru’s room, jack-and-jill style. At the end of the hallway, to the far left, was the first master-suite, which was Cloestra’s room and where Evelyn would also sleep. The second master-suite, at the end of the hall on the right, was Charlie and Severus’s room.

Charlie would be staying in the home, with Evelyn and Cloestra, for the next two weeks. Severus had to go back to Hogwarts the evening before Harry, Draco and Luna would (on the 9th). Ru would go back home, to Japan, on the 13th.

*********

TBC


	18. Xethora - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes breakfast

The house, the grounds and the surrounding city were absolutely beautiful. Harry couldn’t believe his luck that he got to spend the next 3 full days in Greece, just a short drive (or side-along) from Athens.

He hoped they’d go see some of the things Athens was famous for, but even if they didn’t...the view here was breathtaking and the sense of freedom and family….all more than worth it.

There was a wide and deep pool amongst the pristine landscaping of the backyard. Harry spent the first, very early hour of the morning, before breakfast, swimming leisurely laps back and forth.

When he was done, dry and in fresh clothes, he headed to the kitchen to see about breakfast and was surprised to find it already occupied.

Severus sat at a small, two-person table by the big picture-window, reading a newspaper and having a cup of tea. He looked over when Harry entered the kitchen and nodded.

“Potter,” Severus acknowledged.

Harry grinned. “We can be Harry and Severus here, can’t we?”

Severus gave a rare, if tiny, smile. “Of course.” He gestured to the teapot on the table. “Would you like a cup?”

Harry shook his head and then turned to rummage in the fridge, followed by the cupboards. On the kitchen island, he set out a large bowl, a whisk, a large spoon and everything he needed to make pancakes. He set the large flat griddle on two of the burners and a small pot onto one of the others.

In the pot he tipped in two pints of blueberries and some sugar before adding the zest of half a lemon, the juice of the full lemon and a little water. He set it on medium-low and turned to ready the pancake batter.

“Have you eaten already?” Harry asked Severus as he whisked flour, salt, baking powder and sugar in the large bowl.

Severus nodded. “Some toast, earlier. I’ve been awake for quite a while.”

“Do you like American-style pancakes?” Harry asked as he switched to the large spoon and mixed in soy milk, eggs, vanilla extract and a little water.

“Depends on what’s in them,” came Severus’s short reply.

“A tiny pinch of cinnamon, vanilla, sugar and a little lemon zest. Very lightly flavoured and there’ll be blueberry syrup,” Harry explained as he set the batter aside to rest.

“Acceptable. Thank you.” Severus returned to his tea and newspaper.

Harry sat down across from him and now, given he had a little time to wait, took a cup of tea.

They talked quietly for several minutes before Harry got up and began to make pancakes.

***********

TBC


	19. Xethora - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks with Ru.

Ru tucked herself into one of the comfy chairs by the bookcases. When Harry sat down across from her, she looked up.

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry grinned. “Hi, Ru.”

“I love this room,” Ru said softly.

Harry looked around. The living room was huge and had five separate sections. Each corner was dedicated to a different activity with an accompanying seating area. 

In the far left there was a break-front filled with potions, ingredients and equipment, plus a couple of mahogany chairs; the far right corner had a rolling tea-cart and a little sofa; Ru and Harry were in the left corner closest to the door, with the two book cases and two armchairs; and the corner opposite them had a desk, desk chair and various stationary supplies.

The center of the living room was a seating and hang-out space, focused around the wood burning stove -- with a centralized coffee table and three soft, gray couches.

“The whole house is pretty great, really. But, yeah, I can see why you’d like it in here,” he replied.

She nodded and then looked back down at the book in her hands. _The Greek Craft_ was a large tome about some of the different tracks of Greek magic. She loved books, books gave her knowledge and clarity and worlds away from her own to go.

“How’d you get away from your father and your school for the week?” Harry asked.

Ru smiled, a little apprehensively. 

Harry waved a hand in a slightly dismissive gesture. “I just wondered. I’m not going to get you in trouble or anything, I was just curious.”

Ru took a deep breath. “I understand curiosity, Harry. I am not proud of the story I told.”

Harry laughed. “I get it, Ru. You don’t have to tell me, if you’re not comfortable.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand. “I...I always feel comfortable around you. Especially you and Luna.”

“I’m so happy to hear that. I feel the same way about you, little Ru. You’re….you feel very much like a slightly younger sister, and that makes me pretty happy because, you know, I don’t have any proper siblings,” he rambled.

Ru laughed. “If you want to know, I’ll tell you,” she said.

Harry nodded. “But only if you're comfortable.”

Ru gave a little sigh. “Japanese schools, especially Japanese magick schools, are very different from both their English and American counterparts.”

Harry nodded, settled back into his chair and waited for her to continue.

“Our spring break started in late March and ended on the 5th of this month,” she explained. 

“Are you going to be okay, missing this week of school?” Harry asked.

“I will have to do some work, yes, but I will be fine.”

“So, what did you tell your Dad?”

“I told him I was going on an expedition to Greece. I kept very close to the truth, but said it was for school,” Ru said.

“He believed you?”

“He isn’t very involved in my school or my classwork, or anything like that. He does not expect that I’d lie. I gave him an itinerary and an explanation that it was only a few students per form. He accepted that explanation.”

“Very cool,” Harry commented. “I had to lie -- to people who wouldn’t understand or wouldn’t have trusted me to go off on my own.”

Ru nodded. “To your Headmaster, then?”

“Well, not directly. But, yeah.” Harry rose from the chair. “I’ll let you get back to your book. It’s so great, to see you, Ru. I’m so happy...to be here with all of you, right now.”

****************

TBC


	20. Xethora - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xethora (final part) and end of vacation

Vacation with his cluster was amazing. Harry just liked being there, staring at everything and spending as much time with his people as possible.

Harry and Draco were eager to spend uninterrupted time together, as were Luna and Ru and Charlie and Severus. When they weren’t together, Harry spent as much time outdoors as he could.

There was a kind of air here unlike any Harry had ever known. The wind whipped around in a way that was so intense that it made him feel alive -- like he’d never before really and truly breathed the way he was breathing now. He liked to stand on the terrace, or at the top of the garden, and just breathe.

**

The morning of the second day was spent observing Ostara. Ru went into town for the morning to explore, since she didn’t celebrate either Ostara or Easter. Harry didn’t really celebrate either, but he was eager to join the other members of his cluster in their celebrations and rituals.

Afterwards, Cloestra took Harry, Luna, Ru and Draco off to experience Athens. Charlie would have every opportunity in the coming days to go. Severus had spent a whole summer in Athens in his youth and Evelyn had already been multiple times.

They went to many places: the Acropolis, the Erechtheion, the Parthenon, the Temple of Hephaestus, the Ancient Agora, the Herod Atticus Odeon, the National Archaeological Museum and they took in a lecture at Magick Academy of Athens. Cloestra also took them to a few of the magick-preserved ancient temples and homes.

Harry, who’d brought along a muggle camera, took pictures of everything he could. He wanted to remember it all and be able to look back on it for many years to come.

They had a picnic on Philopappos Hill and enjoyed a lot of quintessentially Greek food.

Finally, they returned home, exhausted but very thrilled with the days’ adventures.

**

On the third day, the whole cluster, minus Evelyn, explored the town. Xethora was small, but had a great deal of charm and a lot of magick that Harry had never seen.

There were shops with ingredients, instruments, garments and food that Harry had never been exposed to. Cloestra explained as much as she could, but Harry understood that it would take a much longer visit to experience Greece properly and to understand its culture.

Draco was fascinated by one of the streets they visited, which hosted businesses for those with Creature or Being Magick, including Inheritance Magick. Only Draco, as someone one-quarter Veela, was able to enter any of the shops.

Severus had disappeared on them earlier in the day and spent his time ensconced in Xethora’s Potions Row -- a street which housed shops dedicated to potions, potions ingredients and potions supplies.

Cloestra took Ru and Luna to the college where she worked and Luna fell in love with the Astrology department. Ru toured the grounds with a group of Freshmen, to help her decide if she’d want to apply.

Charlie divided his time between Severus and spending hours at Xethora’s small, but extremely well-cared for, Magick Animal Park.

That evening, however, they all had to say goodbye to Severus as he had to get back to Hogwarts. Draco, Luna and Harry would all see him, in one way or another, when they went back, but it was still sad to have one of their number leave ahead of everyone else.

The next morning, Draco, Luna and Harry had to depart to return to school. Luckily, they didn’t have to get the train back so they had a few hours left of their holiday.

***

“My dear boy, come in,” Headmaster Dumbledore said as he opened the door to his office. “Thank you, for your willingness to come see me on your first night back from your holiday.”

Harry gave the Headmaster a sheepish smile. “I’ll admit I was a little annoyed, at first. I’m pretty tired.” He shifted his eyes away. “The Weasleys are a rowdy bunch to spend a few days with.”

“Come now, Harry, I’m aware that you were not with them, during your vacation.” Dumbledore waved his hands in a motion to indicate that he wasn’t bothered. “You are alive and well and had a good time while you were away, and you returned promptly.”

“Sorry,” Harry said sullenly as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster’s desk.

“No matter. This isn’t a prison. And even though Sirius is no longer with us, his will was very, very clear. I am no longer your guardian. Still, it would be better if you told someone, aside from Miss Granger, where you were going.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“In the future, I’d appreciate it, Harry, if you didn’t lie about your whereabouts. She didn’t reveal your location. She said you were safe and with family. I had hoped your Indian relatives would wait until you were seventeen to reach out, but these things happen. I am glad you have connected with your father’s family,” Dumbledore said.

It was only Harry’s link to Severus and Draco that kept him from reacting with surprise and anger. Instead, he simply nodded. “Thank you, Headmaster.”

_His dad had family in India!!?_

“Of course. Now, let’s get on with the order of the evening. We’re running out of time, and so there are three memories to view this evening. Come with me,” Dumbledore said and held out his good hand to Harry.

Over at the pensieve, Dumbledore provided very little explanation before plunging them into the first memory (or fourth, as the case may be).

Morfin Gaunt’s memory was followed by Hokey the House Elf’s memory and, finally, they viewed another memory of Dumbledore’s.

When they were done, the Headmaster informed him that all of the information would be further explained when they next met, and that, in the meantime, he needed Harry to get Slughorn’s true memory -- for all was for nothing without it.

****************

TBC


	21. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Hermione.  
> Harry and Neville talk.

A few days later, Harry finally found the time (between his studies, classes, quidditch, Draco and the cluster) to try and fix things between him and Hermione.

He sat down across from her in the library.

“I have family in India,” Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked up, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“I guess I’m part Indian. I didn’t know. Dumbledore told me, though he didn’t realise he was telling me, at the time.”

“Your father’s side?” Hermione asked as she shut the book she’d been taking notes from and leaned forward.

“Yeah.”

“That’s wonderful, Harry. Maybe you can live with them this summer, instead of having to go back to your Aunt and Uncle?”

Harry frowned. “I don’t think so. I have to renew the blood wards and then I’ll probably go to the Weasleys, like last year.”

“But surely you’d like to meet them, learn more about your father’s family?”

Harry smiled gently. “Yeah. I’d really like to. Maybe when the war is over.”

“Why did the Headmaster tell you about the connection?” Hermione asked.

Harry gave a sheepish grin. “He didn’t realise that he was. He thought I’d discovered it on my own and had gone ahead and spent the Ostara Holiday with them.”

Hermione winced. “Ron wasn’t comfortable lying to the Headmaster, Harry, and neither was I. We talked about it and decided that I’d tell him you were with family, for the holiday, but not give any other details.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry I had to ask you both to lie. I want to keep my cluster private. It’s personal and I don’t think he’ll understand. I think he’ll try to keep me isolated from my cluster. Can you understand?”

“The Headmaster wants what’s best for you, Harry. He just wants to keep you safe. But, I do understand that your relationships are private -- they should get to be.”

“Thanks.”

“You...you should talk to Ron. He’s very upset.”

Harry laughed. “I thought you guys weren’t speaking.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “We talk about you and sometimes about classes. But, no, I can’t say we talk the way best friends should. He’s very caught up in...in Lavender and I am busy enough too, with my studies and with Viktor.”

“How are you and Viktor? Is it serious?”

“We’re dating, but neither of us can afford for it to be serious,” Hermione explained. “There’s too much going on and we’re on different sides of a lot of issues.” 

“Can you forgive me? For being so absent and being so super involved with my other friends and family?” Harry asked gently.

Hermione smiled. “Of course. Harry, I was only concerned about your well-being. I was only worried about what might happen to you if you continue to be so close to certain...people. I’m sorry if I over-stepped or if I wasn’t supportive.”

“It’s alright, Hermione. I get it. I’m grateful that you care about me that much. Friends again?” Harry held out his hand.

Hermione grinned. “When were we ever not?” She took his hand.

***

“I’m glad you guys had a good vacation. You really needed it. Luna had such a good time, she keeps going on about it. It's made me really want to see Greece someday,” Neville said as he sat down across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

It was far too early in the morning for anyone else to be up and seated so, for now, they were safe to talk about things openly.

“She had such a good time with Ru. I’m a little jealous.”

Harry frowned. “There’s no need to be jealous of Ru, Nev. Luna loves you. She loves both of you. I’m sure you and she will work it out.”

Neville laughed. “No, I’m not jealous of Ru. I’m a little jealous that Luna got to spend so many days with Ru and Ru and I have never even had the pleasure of meeting.”

Harry chuckled. “Oh. Well, that’s alright then. You will. Someday, you’ll meet. Probably sooner than you think, since you’re on the front lines with us and you know all about the cluster.”

Neville grinned. “I hope so. It’s all really fascinating and Luna appreciates all of you so much. I can’t wait to be able to put faces to the names. To really be able to understand why Luna cares for you all so much.”

“We’re family,” Harry said simply.

“I know. I think it’s great.” Neville poured coffee into a thick mug and doctored it the way he liked. “My gran would like it if you visited over the summer, Harry. She’d like to get to know you. Do you think you could?”

Harry nodded. “I have to spend the first two weeks at my relatives, but, yes, after that I can come by. I’d like to meet her as well, and it’d be nice to see where you live.”

“The greenhouses are my passion. Maybe you’d like to see them?” Neville ducked his head.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, Nev. I’d love that.”

***

The next week Harry and the rest of the sixth form resumed Apparition Lessons. Draco (and a handful of other students) was absent from the lessons, as he had already gotten his license the previous summer. Hermione was also absent from the rest of the course, as she’d passed her apparition test over the Easter holiday.

Apparition was harder than Harry had imagined, but made easier, at least for him, by the skill and mastery of some of his cluster members.

Ron considered Harry’s use of the cluster cheating and wasn’t afraid to say so. 

Harry couldn’t argue with him, of course, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop utilizing the help either.

It seemed to Harry that he and Ron were at a bit of an impasse. Ron was jealous, and badly so, of Harry’s cluster and the time that he spent with Draco. Ron was angry about Harry’s newfound skills and abilities. Harry didn’t know how to make him feel better about it.

They were still best friends and would remain so; but they were on different paths and Harry didn’t know whether or not he would be able to bring Ron along as they both experienced growth and change and the things that happened when you had to accept your place by being an adult.

******************

TBC


	22. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some details about the merry month of May.

MAY

For Beltane, the entire castle was decorated in a bounty of flowers, garlands and crystals in green, white, silver and red. Maypoles, strung heavily with ribbons, and fire-circles went up all over the grounds. The regular meals were made special with the addition of various cakes, different types of honey, a few sugary breads and a great deal of fresh herbs.

Harry was happy to participate, even if he didn’t fully understand what the holiday was for.

**

He was extremely tempted to unstopper the vial of _Felix Felicis_ that he’d won during the first Potions class of the school year and upend it into Ron’s morning orange juice.

Harry sighed. He wouldn’t, of course, but he was sorely tempted. This wasn’t the first match since he’d cast Ron in the role of Keeper, nor was it the first match against Slytherin, but it was the most important match of the season.

Today’s Quidditch game would determine whether or not Gryffindor would play in the final match in June. A week from now, Ravenclaw would play Hufflepuff and that would decide the other team to play in the season’s final game.

If Gryffindor didn’t win against Slytherin today, they were done for the season. It was important to Harry, to his team, and to the memory of previous team Captains.

Giving Ron false confidence wasn’t against the rules and, as he pretended to dose Ron, he didn’t feel bad about the fake-out one bit, not at all -- even if Hermione was steamed. It was well worth it; Gryffindor trounced Slytherin 210 points to 20.

**

A few days later, Harry passed his Apparition test and got his license. Most of the other 6th year students passed too, but those that didn’t could take the examination again in June, before school let out.

**

Revision had started in all of his classes, to prepare them for exams in June. Harry was quite busy with classwork, his cluster, Quidditch, his friends and Draco, but he put everything on hold the moment Professor Slughorn was well and back to teaching.

That morning, Harry took the dose of _Felix Felicis_ and hoped for the best. He needed luck to be on his side, for once, so that he could get the complete memory from Slughorn.

The day went by swimmingly. He didn’t fall asleep in any of his classes. He and Draco snogged, pretty heavily, behind a tapestry and didn’t get caught. Luna and Neville announced to pretty much the entire castle that they were dating and no one seemed to mind or care overly much. 

Ru visited, thrilled that she’d managed to turn her trip to Greece into a project worth extra credit in one of her classes. Cloestra visited to tell Harry that she’d decided to talk to Declan honestly about what was going on.

Harry talked with Hermione and set things as much to rights as he could, and she decided to forgive him for the fake-dosing. He and Ron had a long chess match at lunch and although Harry didn’t win, he didn’t outright suck at it either.

Severus visited to tell him that they needed to meet in-person; there was something very important to discuss before the end of the school year.

*************

TBC


	23. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets the proper memory from Slughorn.

Finally, the day was over and Harry made a beeline for Professor Slughorn’s office. The _Felicis_ had worked this far and he just needed it to work a little while longer.

“I need the proper, complete memory, Professor,” Harry said gently.

Professor Slughorn sighed and stepped back from his open door to let Harry in. “I had a thought that you might come by and ask about that, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “It’s vital to the war effort. I have to beat him. It’s true, Professor, what they write in the Prophet -- I am the Chosen One. I have to defeat him, sir. And your memory….your real memory holds the key. Please, please sir…..show me the real one.”

Slughorn walked to the two love-seats which sat opposite each other. He settled in one and gestured for Harry to sit in the other.

“I know what you want, dear boy. But I can’t give it to you. You won’t understand and...and I don’t think I could bear being seen that way. He...Tom...he was very intelligent, very persuasive. Please try to understand. I didn’t know...I didn’t realise, at the time….what he was.”

“You didn’t know he was evil.”

“No. No, Harry. And if I had...I never would have confirmed what he wanted to know.”

“He killed my mother. You knew my mother, didn’t you, Professor?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Oh, yes. She was one of my brightest pupils. A shining star, one might say.” Slughorn shifted on the couch so that instead of looking at Harry he was staring at the star-shaped coffee table in between where they sat. “I loved your mother, in the way a teacher loves a student who really understands the teacher’s passion for their subject. Not anything untoward, mind.” His eyes shone with unspent tears.

“She sacrificed herself to save me, sir. She was so brave, even coming up against Riddle. She fought, to the very end,” Harry explained.

Slughorn sighed again; a weary sound, and one wrought with grief. “One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk, just a few inches of clear water in it. Floating on the surface was a flower petal... as I watched, the petal sank... just before it reached the bottom, it was transformed, into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to behold.” 

The tears began to slowly drip down his face. “I named him Francis, you see. My fish. My pet fish. He was….he was stunning magick. Something the like of which I have never seen before, and will never see again. The flower petal….it came from a lily -- it was a lily flower petal, which transformed into Francis, and was a gift from your mother. One night, I came downstairs...I hadn’t intended to check on Francis, but something made me rush to the bowl. I looked into the bowl, where this fish had lived, upon magick, for years. A treasured member of my family...and on that night, the bowl was empty. And I knew….I knew….it was the night your mother….that your mother died.”

“She must have been very fond of you, sir,” Harry said softly.

Slughorn nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. “I am not proud …” he whispered through his fingers. “I am ashamed of what – of what that memory shows ... I know I did great damage that day, perpetuated a great evil…”

“I will end him, sir. For what he did to my mother and my father. For what he has done to the Wixen world. It’s my destiny. And my mother would want you to show me the real memory. She’d want you to help me, Professor.”

Slughorn slumped in defeat. “I believe you are right. Lily...your mother...she’d want me to do my best by you. To help you, if I could. Please...please don’t think too harshly of me, when you see it. I didn’t know what I was contributing to. I swear it.”

He grabbed a clear, crystal vial from a nearby table and then, using his wand and a non-verbal spell that Harry didn’t know, copied the memory from his head and into the vial. Quickly, he passed it to Harry.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said.

*************

TBC


	24. Horcruxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus talk about the horcruxes.

JUNE

“Have either of you heard from Hikaru?” Severus asked quietly.

Harry frowned. “I saw her a couple of weeks ago, the day I talked to Slughorn, but not since then no.”

Draco did something incredibly unlike himself and shrugged. “No.”

“Miss Lovegood hasn’t seen her in the last few weeks, at all,” Severus explained. “Evelyn and Cloestra are concerned. Evelyn took her home, after the vacation was over, and they haven’t heard from her since. It would seem that you, Harry, were the last member of our cluster to see her.”

“Is she in trouble with her father?” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. “We don’t know.”

“Maybe she’s just busy with classes. We all know she’s in an accelerated program,” Harry added.

“Can you have your friend go and check on her?” Draco asked Severus.

Severus nodded. “It’s come to that, yes. Now, Mr. Potter and I need to speak alone. I will get him back to you as soon as I can, Draco.”

Draco nodded, gave Harry a smile and disappeared.

Severus gestured to the two chairs surrounding a chess table in a corner of his living room. “If you would sit, Harry. There is a very important matter that we must discuss.”

“The horcruxes?” Harry asked apprehensively.

“Yes,” he said as he sat across from Harry, with the chess table between them. “The Headmaster is not happy that I know about them, but we are protected -- he doesn’t know how I found out and does welcome my knowledge about them.”

“Okay, good,” Harry replied.

“Did you read the book he lent you, about Sacrifice Bonds?” Severus asked. There was a lot to tell Harry tonight, but first he had to find out what he knew.

“Yeah. It helped explain a lot about what happened when my mother died. It answered questions I’ve had for years. But, it also brought up some questions,” Harry said.

“Like what?”

Harry shifted uncomfortably for a moment. “I...there were a few chapters about willing sacrifices during times of war and it made me wonder...it made me wonder if that’s the sort of magick that the Headmaster intends me to use.”

“Yes,” Severus said simply. “He expects you to sacrifice your life for the greater good. To let the Dark Lord kill you, at the opportune moment. Once all of the other horcruxes have been destroyed.”

The breath wooshed out from Harry’s lungs. His worst suspicion confirmed. “Other?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“I’m a horcrux too,” Harry muttered.

Severus nodded. “An unwitting one, yes. One that the Dark Lord isn’t aware of. You are also still yourself. The darkness that lives within you connects you to the Dark Lord, but it isn’t who you are.”

“Does the Headmaster know?” Harry looked up, his eyes locking on Severus’s face. “Of course he does. He expects me to die. To go willingly to my death.”

“He thinks it’s what will win the war.”

“Do you think it’ll win the war?”

Severus shook his head. “No, but I agree with him that it will be necessary. I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry took several slow, deep breaths. “Then I’ll be prepared for it.”

“I...I am not sure how any of us will prepare for it. It will affect the whole cluster. I don’t...I’m not sure how we’ll face the loss,” Severus admitted.

Harry nodded. “I’ll do what I can to give everyone some closure.”

“I don’t think that’ll be enough. I’m not sure how Draco will survive it.”

“You’ll get him through it,” Harry said. They spent the rest of the evening making plans.

**

“So,” the Headmaster said. “There are, not including the bit of soul still left in Tom, six horcruxes.”

Harry nodded, but he didn’t say anything. He was well aware, thanks to Severus, that there was something much bigger that Dumbledore wasn’t saying and wouldn’t tell him.

“There are two that are already destroyed, and two that we are aware of. We’re looking for them.”

“Professor Snape helped you with the locket, right?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Very good deduction. I took him with me and he was able to neutralize the potion and we discovered that his younger friend, Regulus, had taken the real horcrux. We know that Kreacher had the horcrux, and that it is somewhere in the house. He refuses to help us find it, but would say it was still in the house,” Dumbledore explained.

“I destroyed the diary in my second year at school, down in the Chamber,” Harry said.

“Yes. And I took care of the ring,” Dumbledore added as he waved his injured, wounded hand back and forth for a moment. “We will deal with the locket and we will deal with Ravenclaw’s diadem.”

“What’s left?” Harry asked.

“Nagini and Hufflepuff’s cup. The cup was stolen from the Smith family many years ago, as you are aware. I confess that I have no idea how to get the cup, now. Nagini will have to be dealt with, but I suspect that won’t happen until Tom is confronted.”

Harry nodded. “Draco’s father had the diary for a long time before he dumped it on Ginny. Is it possible one of Riddle’s other lieutenants has the cup?”

“That is exactly what I think. And it will be up to you, to find it and to determine when to go after the snake,” Dumbledore said. “I won’t be there to help you. I won’t be around to give you aid.”

“I know. Headmaster, I know.” Harry gestured to Dumbledore’s hand. “The curse.”

“Yes. My time is very near, Harry.” He sighed and sat back. “Now, I think it’s time for you to rejoin the castle. I don’t know if we’ll meet again, dear boy. But, Harry, even if we do not...I will always be watching over you.”

“Will you have a portrait made?”

“Oh yes, it’s already being worked on. And you may take some comfort in my portrait. But, remember, there is no magick that can bring someone back from the dead. And death, Harry, is really only the next great adventure. As your godfather once told you….the people we love….they never truly leave us.”

*******************

TBC


	25. The Next Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other details about June.

The first week passed, and suddenly the final Quidditch match of the school year was upon them. The weekend was bright and warm, perfect weather for Quidditch. The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lasted for hours; much longer than anyone had anticipated. Gryffindor won; 460 points to 280.

Exams began the second week of June and, as sixth years, they were pretty brutal. While most of the students had less exams to take (because nearly everyone had at least one free period) the exams themselves were long. Each professor had prepared both a written and a practical examination.

Harry's exams were easier than they would have been without his cluster. He didn't cheat, of course not, but he'd spent a lot of May studying with his cluster and utilizing their gifts to retain information and study harder than he'd ever done before.

The last week of school had a very dark cloud over it. Headmaster Dumbledore had been killed sometime Monday night; the whole of the school heard the news on Tuesday morning. It was also common knowledge that Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had fled the school on the same night as the Headmaster’s death.

No one knew what to make of it. No one was aware of the events that had transpired, but rumors abounded. Harry was grateful that he did know the truth. Severus Snape had killed the Headmaster -- had fulfilled his part in Dumbledore’s plan and then taken Draco, and the other students, with him to report to the Dark Lord.

Nott hadn’t gone with them, but had fled in the hopes of not following in his father’s footsteps -- which had been something Draco had been working on the entire year.

Both Severus and Draco were safe, for now, and neither one of them would return to England until they were needed. Harry knew that Severus was in Greece with Evelyn and Cloestra. Draco was squirreled away in Romania with Charlie -- and his mother was still safe somewhere in France.

Harry’s people were safe and even though he was sad about the Headmaster, he understood what had happened better than others. He could only be grateful that Severus had been willing to alter, slightly, Dumbledore’s plans.

Harry stepped away from his four-poster bed and finished packing. He had the Sword of Gryffindor tucked in a glass case in his school trunk; his parting gift from the Headmaster. It would be the easiest way to dispatch any remaining horcruxes.

**********

TBC


	26. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last actual chapter.

“What will we do now?” Ron asked. His voice was so quiet that it took Harry a moment to realise he’d spoken.

“Without Dumbledore?” Hermione asked.

“Uh, yeah. I mean...how will we come back here? Will Hogwarts even be safe?” Ron questioned.

“I don’t think so, no,” Hermione said.

“I think Professor McGonagall and the Board will come up with something, to make it safe,” Neville commented. “I know my grandmother has ideas. And we all know she has the money and the power to help, if she decides to.”

“It’ll be alright. There’ll be one more year where the castle is safe from the Dark Lord,” Luna said. Her eyes were unfocused but locked on something in the distance that only she could see.

Harry stared out at the vast grounds below them. They were gathered in the empty east tower. They’d wanted to meet in the Astronomy tower, but Harry didn’t think he could ever go up there, ever again. Visiting the place where Dumbledore had died, no matter how it went down, was something he just couldn’t face.

“How can you say that?” Ron asked angrily. “There’s no way the castle will be safe, now that Dumbledore is...is gone. There’ll be Death Eaters swarming it in no time. No student will be safe. There’s nothing the professors can do, or the Board -- the Board will be easily corrupted, you’ll see.”

“Believe me, Ronald,” Luna said softly. “The majority of next school year will be safe. The end of it won’t be. If everything goes as it should, the castle will be evacuated in May. But...we can all come back until then.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You’re barking. Obviously.”

“That was uncalled for and extremely rude, Ronald,” Hermione said. Defending Luna wasn’t her first choice -- Luna was eerie and weird -- but she’d defend almost anyone against Ron, especially right now.

“Oh come off it, Hermione. The castle’s gonna fall long before May, and we all know it,” Ron argued.

“I trust Luna,” Neville said. “If she thinks we’ll be safe, then we will be. Provided the paths stay as they are.”

“Paths?” Hermione asked.

Luna walked to the windows. “Some of the paths to future events change based on what people decide. This one, however, is set. It’s set. I promise. There are reasons….there are people who will protect the school.”

“Aberforth Dumbledore is going to be the Deputy Headmaster,” Harry said. “McGonagall will become Headmistress, and there’ll be a new Transfiguration professor.”

“How do you know that, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“It was what Dumbledore wanted. He left instructions with Professor McGonagall,” said Harry.

“Who is Aberforth Dumbledore?” Ron asked.

“He’s Albus Dumbledore’s brother,” Neville explained. “If Aberforth is coming here, if he’s joining the war effort, if...if he’ll help protect us….then that means my grandmother will probably be here next school year too.”

Harry nodded. “Zacharias Smith’s parents will be here too. And the other two, remaining descendants of the Founders -- Henrik Peverell and Agnes Rivermoore. I think there’ll be a protection detail too.”

“Surely not Aurors?” Hermione asked. “It would be so easy to infiltrate the Ministry, it wouldn’t be smart to have Aurors guarding the castle -- not when they could turn.”

“Order members,” came Harry’s reply.

The funeral had been earlier that morning. The whole of the castle, as well as Dumbledore’s friends and relatives, had gathered on the lawn to watch the procession. 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would be the only Hogwarts Headmaster to be buried on the grounds, though far away from the castle itself.

Harry had the Elder Wand in his possession, left to him by Dumbledore, too; but that was a secret that had to be kept until the last, most needed moment. It was, for the moment, tucked away in his boot -- under a series of charms that would make it impossible to be stolen or detected by anyone but Harry.

“They’re really keeping you up to date, aren’t they?” Ron asked, a little snidely.

“They have to,” said Luna. “He’s the Chosen One. And he’s no longer defenseless and Albus is no longer in charge.”

“It’ll be alright,” Neville soothed. “We’ll get through it.”

Harry nodded, but he continued looking out, across the grounds. His mind was somewhere else entirely.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, mate, but I think we’re in for a frightening and dangerous year,” Ron said.

“Not so much different from other years, then,” said Hermione. She walked over and touched Harry’s arm. “Are you sure we should come back here?”

Harry nodded and gave her a rare, bright smile. “We have to.”

**************


	27. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final bit.  
> This story is now complete.  
> There will, eventually, be a sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Broken Hearted Bard Community now has a Patreon!!  
> Consider joining us! https://www.patreon.com/broken_bard

Professor Trelawney stood just behind the top-most window of her tower and looked out into the landscape below. Her mind, however, was trained on the girl that was pacing the castle some floors below.

Luna had always felt like kin to the Professor, but it was only in recent weeks that Sybil had come to realise that they were cut from the same cloth in more ways than one.

How she’d go about helping Luna, and Luna’s cluster, she didn’t know. When the appropriate time would be to step in and make Luna aware of her, and her own cluster, she couldn’t figure out. The crystal, the water and the cards refused to help her sort it out.

Johannes, the cluster member she was closest too, was hesitant to want to reach out at all. Maggie had laid down the law that they would not get involved, but Sybil didn’t agree and their cluster wasn’t a dictatorship.

Sybil didn’t know what to do, but she did know that Luna would need her help in the coming weeks and she had to drum up the courage to approach Luna, one cluster member to a completely different cluster member, and soon.

*******************END******************************


End file.
